Eventual Fates
by Foxy Angel
Summary: Mulan has accepted the Emperor's offer to be a member of the consulate, but now she has to put up with the Emperor's family. Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, this is foxy angel. I don't like writing disclaimers, but I'm sure we're all aware of who owns what around here! And, my story is loosely based on Mansfield Park, by Jane Austen, so props to her for such an awesome plot. (For added fun, read Mansfield Park first and try to guess who's who!) So, without further ado...

A week of being back on the farm put many things in perspective on China's newest heroine. Of course, she was happy to be back with her family—she truly was—but, then her mind would occasionally wander to other things while she would do her household chores. What if she had taken that consul's position? But, scenarios such as these were immediately banished, and instead she reminded herself that she is happy here. With her family is where she belongs.

Over the dinner table, the aforementioned topic that had seized Mulan's thoughts had come out when Fa Zhou asked his daughter to divulge what else happened in the Imperial City. Her mother, father, and grandmother could not help but gape at Mulan in surprise.

"You refused?! Why?" Fa Zhou asked.

"I wanted to come home," Mulan replied half-assuredly.

"No," Fa Zhou shook his head grievously. "I cannot believe this."

Fa Li patted her husband. "Mulan, why have you upset your father like this?"

"Mama, what do you mean? All I wanted to do was to get back to all of you as soon as possible."

Fa Zhou looked up with a look of hurt pride. "I will not allow myself to hold back my daughter's happiness."

"Baba, I am happy," Mulan said, equally hurt by her father's words. "I am happy to be home, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Yes, but are you happy with your future's outlook? To remain what you are when you were offered something better?"

"I should hardly feel worthy of such a position," Mulan said, trying to defend her refusal.

"Mulan, I would have never known you to feel yourself unworthy of anything," Grandma Fa interjected. 

Fa Li tried to put things in perspective. "Yes, we missed you, and we were worried out of our minds, and we prayed that you'd come back, but this is entirely different from your being in the army. You were destined for greatness, and you have achieved many things, but will you just let it all slip away like this? Will you be content in feeding the animals for the rest of your life?"

"What would you have me do?!" Mulan said, ready to cry. "I wanted to come back home. I wanted to be with all of you again."

"Don't think we don't want you here," Grandma Fa said. "But we don't want to see you live out the rest of your life in this crummy joint."

"Granny!" Fa Li exclaimed at the crudeness of her words.

Fa Zhou, now with a clear head, spoke rationally. "What your grandmother is trying to say is that we love you, and we want you to be successful. You are the only person who can decide whether to take that position or not, and don't be so foolish as to base it on anything else but yourself."

Mulan thought it over. "I don't know what I want."

"You don't have to decide right away," Fa Zhou said while getting up from the table. "Give it time. Just tell us when you're ready."

"This is all considering that the offer is still open to me," Mulan added, trying to get out of actually having to choose.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Fa Li said smiling. "You are always one to speak your mind."

Fa Zhou chuckled as he exited and said this in parting: "Yes, the only problem he will have is getting you to keep quiet."

That morning Mulan sought the advice of Khan, as he was always the one she would turn to in light of dire circumstances. She sat herself down on the hay, and Khan could tell by his master's desperate look that it was going to be one of THOSE talks. She explained it to him, and he paid attention as best as a horse could, snorting and whinnying when the situation called for it. 

"Okay, how about this— I'll gather these grains of rice," she said while reaching into a bag of rice recently harvested. "Each grain will represent a good aspect, and there will be two piles—one made on the basis of staying here and one made on the basis of becoming a consul."

Mulan cleared the surrounding area of any dirt and then began laying her piles.

"I'll put three handfuls on the right, for my mother, father, and grandma," Mulan said, pleased that the pile of her preference was already coming out on top. "and another for Little Brother." She gathered up four heaping handfuls of rice into one pile on her right.

Khan snorted in dissatisfaction that she had not placed a pile for himself on the right pile.

"Khan, if I go, then I'll be taking you with me," Mulan said smiling. Upon hearing that, Khan sat up more proudly while she continued piling rice.

"I'll be richer, and I'll have a nicer room… two handfuls on the left. And I'll wear nicer clothes and eat better food," Mulan sighed. Khan whinnied in delight—better food for the master meant better leftovers for the horse. "two more on the left."

"And I'll be bringing much honor to the Fa name," Mulan said unenthusiastically while she reached her hand into the bag again and gathered up some rice to place on the left. "But, I'll miss this place, so…" she placed another handful on the right pile. Mulan looked at the two piles in despair, but soon brightened on a thought. "I think I'll take one away from the left and put it on the right, because I'll be working with Chi Fu."

Khan looked at her in a quizzical look but said nothing. "And I'll take another out because I'll be having to deal with those people who will look down on me." But as she was about to place that handful on the right, she stopped herself and put it back where it was. "Then again, I'll never have to see that Matchmaker again." Mulan let out a sigh of exasperation and began putting the two piles of rice bag into the bag. "Khan, do you think I should go or stay?"

Khan neighed his opinion of wanting to go. Better food, better stables, and more mares. 

In Mulan's case, she had made up her mind from the beginning. The prospect of being useful to the Emperor was something too intriguing to ignore, and it had been the subject of many dreams the past week. But, it all came down to her feeling guilty—guilty that she could entertain such notions when she was supposed to be content in being back at home. Her duty was to her family, and she felt unwanted when her family had encouraged her to accept. It came down to her realization that, other than her missing her family, she had no reason for staying.

"Yes, you'll miss Little Brother," Mulan said, neglecting the tone and manner in which Khan directed his opinion.

"If I were to stay…" Mulan began thoughtfully. "Then my parents will always think that I turned down a better offer on account of them… and that will eat away at me too," she said despondently. "However, if I went, then my family would be happy, and I'll never have to ask myself 'what if.' But, this is all if the Emperor still wants me; and!— if I don't like it there, I could just tell him that I want to go back home, and he'd understand, right?" Mulan looked to Khan for some sort of response, but he gave her none. She already knew what she had to do, and she walked back to her house and told her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I made two errors in my last chapter, and both are in the scene where Mulan weighs the pros and cons of her becoming a consul member. First, I failed to mention Shang as one of the pros, which of course is a very grave error as Shang is a major element in any and all Mulan sequels. Second, I mentioned working with Chi Fu as a con, which would not be possible since the Emperor offered Mulan Chi Fu's position. To all you hardcore Mulan fans, please forgive this lapse in judgement! Anyway, on with the story~

Mulan had mailed her letter to the Emperor, explaining that if the offer were still open, she wished to be a part of his consul. In the palace, the Emperor does not directly receive his mail. His advisers read the mail, and unless the mail presented a problem too important that the Emperor himself should view it, the advisor responds to the message. Lesser advisors would even throw away the letters without ever reading it. It just so happens that the day that Mulan's letter arrived in the palace, Chi Fu had the duty of responding to the letters. 

Chi Fu had a very simple system in discerning the important letters from the unimportant ones. He would look at the paper on which it was written and determine which parchment was expensive enough that he should review. Mulan's note was written on a very plain-looking, thin paper, and Chi Fu was ready to throw it out, but he recognized the name of the village from which it came. He could not help but read the letter's contents, and upon reading it he felt nothing but absolute fear and frustration. The job that took him years to earn was threatened. He could not allow this to get into other hands. His first thought was to throw it away and be done with it, but what if she were to write another note? That would be too much worry on his part. No, he had to respond to the note and give her no reason to pursue the route she has chosen. Something along the lines of— "As I see it now, I hardly see the need for your advice in my council. My consuls are giving me very sound advice, and I should want nothing more than to continue under their guidance in how I should lead this nation, etc, etc. Sincerely yours, etc." That sort of a response should well enough discourage her from ever inquiring over his position again.

As well as the plan would have worked out, Chi Fu slighted the fact that all outgoing mail by powerful people were first looked over before being sent out. One of Mulan's former comrade-in-arms, Wu Lei, read this note and was baffled, to say the least. Mulan, on whose judgement China owed its freedom, was to be rejected on account of the 'sound judgement' of those sycophantic aristocrats who make up the Emperor's consul? Wu Lei was never one to rely on the rationality of a woman's intelligence himself, but he was able to recognize her intellect in spite of her gender, and the Emperor could have no one more fit than her giving him advice. He went to the Emperor straight away in hopes of persuading him.

The Emperor received the note with equal surprise and called for a meeting amongst his consuls immediately. He wondered which of his consuls could have sent the letter. "It has come to my attention," He began, looking each consul in the eye, "that Fa Mulan has agreed to take up the council position that I offered her." The committee as a whole let out their opinions of astonishment at the thought of a woman having such a position. "I will only appoint her if everyone will agree that she deserves a spot here, and I for one have complete faith in her judgement."

A short man with a black beard stood up from his chair. Once the Emperor acknowledged him with a nod, he voiced the opinion. "I think it is a good idea. However, a woman as a part of our council is unprecedented."

As the short bearded man sat down, his comment was received with voices of approval and disapproval by the other advisors, excluding Chi Fu who sat with his arms crossed and didn't say a word. The man sitting to the right of Chi Fu stood up. He was a distinguished-looking elder gentlemen, and he had a deep voice that could be clearly made out amongst the rest of the advisors' chattering. "It's not as if an Emperor has not asked a woman's advice on politics before. Think of how many empresses have influenced China's policy-making."

Another man stood up. He had a dour expression on his face, which was further exaggerated by his large cheeks and naturally rosy cheeks. "I do find Xu Quyen's statement of empresses to have validity, and I do trust your judgement, Your Highness, that she would make a wonderful consul, but we currently don't have any positions open. That means, one of us will have to give up our position." This comment at once induced the concern of those advisers who believed their job were in jeopardy.

The Emperor spoke up to allay the fears of unemployment among his advisers. "I do not believe that I should limit myself to a set number of great minds in my consul. I chose all of you based on your merit and your competence. If I appoint her, it is because she is just as worthy, and not because I would like to replace her with someone else."

Sighs of relief came from all around, followed by further discussions of the possibility of a woman in the consul. Xu Quyen stood up again to address his fellow consul members. "Chi Fu, because you were in the same training camp with Fa Mulan, your opinion should mean the most out of all of us. What do you have to say?" 

Chi Fu, who would have normally loved to be singled for his opinion, turned paler when Xu Quyen addressed him. What made the matter worse was that everyone stopped talking, and all eyes were on him. Chi Fu gave his best smile in the situation and replied, "I… I think it's an excellent idea. She's cunning and resourceful. She can be a bit impetuous at times…" his voice faltered a bit, and he began to take on a tone that verged on whining, "but, I can't help but think it will be unfair to all of us. We spent years studying for the government exam just so that we could be considered for high-position jobs." He realized that he had struck on a nerve of everyone else in the room by mentioning the exam. Other advisers nodded to the injustice, recalling the mind-numbing amount of studying and preparation they underwent. He gained more confidence in speaking as he continued: "I don't think that it would be fair to the rest of us if she is appointed a spot and not required to take the exam."

At once other advisers began to voice opinions siding with Chi Fu's. The Emperor took in the opinion of each advisor. It seemed to him that everyone would approve of Mulan being appointed, as long as she would take the government exam first. The Emperor also agreed that she should take the exam and pass it to prove her ability to be a member of the consul. The Emperor decisively nodded his head. "Good then. We'll have her here by the end of the week."

-----

In the small southern village Mulan lived in, the children who were idly playing took notice when they saw a very ornate sedan, accompanied by two men dressed in uniform, pass by. Assuming the Emperor to be in it, they followed the sedan as it made its way to the Fa residence. It stopped at the front entrance, and the children were disappointed in seeing only a lanky man with a funny beard exit the sedan. Fa Zhou was the one to greet him.

Chi Fu did not take the time to receive his warm welcome, but instead went straight to what he was sent for. "Fa Zhou, I have orders from the Emperor to accompany your daughter to the Imperial City tomorrow, where she will undergo training to be a consul to the Emperor."

Fa Zhou nodded his head and turned around to find his daughter had already heard the message. She stood there, hesitant to believe that she had to leave home again. He turned back around again and addressed Chi Fu. "Would you join us for dinner? My wife is already preparing—"

"No thank you," Chi Fu sneered. "We already have our accommodations. Just have your daughter out here by dawn." And with a "good day" he went back into the sedan and the two soldiers led it out.

The dinner that night was very solemn. Fa Li had done her best in the kitchen, but no one had the appetite. Everyone's mind was set on Mulan's leaving, and everyone could not help but feel regret. "We should be celebrating," Fa Zhou said with a deliberate smile. "My daughter is being made a consul."

Fa Li turned to her daughter and did the best she could to hold back her tears. "Mulan, you must invite us over when you are settled, and you must introduce all of us to the Emperor."

"And find yourself a nice husband, while you're there," Grandma Fa said whimsically.

Mulan kept her eyes fixed on the plate of food before her. She was conscious of everything going on around her. Her parents kept saying things to improve the atmosphere at the table, but she remained unresponsive. She was fixated on her emotions. She could see in her parents' eyes that they felt regret for encouraging her, and that they would miss her. Hers was a regret for feeling anxious— anxious to get on that sedan and set out for the Imperial City— and for not crying, as she should be doing. She thought herself to be a horrible person because of it. She wished in vain that she had her own tears to suppress so that she would not be left out at the table.

Dinner had ended, and they all headed back for their own rooms. No one could sleep comfortably that night, and when the sun started to come up, Mulan began to take her things outside. There was Chi Fu, just as he said he would be, standing impatiently at the entrance. Mulan went to the stable to lead Khan out, and when Chi Fu saw that she intended to take Khan along, he made a sour face but said nothing more.

Meanwhile, her parents and grandmother came out and watched Mulan as she set up all her things. She then went back and gave them each a hug, first her grandmother, then her mother, then her father. Chi Fu cleared his throat in an annoyed manner at the display of family affection and then said, "I don't have all day."

Mulan took that as her cue to finally let go of her father. She walked away from them while they watched her. They watched as their only daughter entered the sedan, with Chi Fu following her, and they watched with tear-filled eyes while the sedan, led by two officers, slowly disappeared behind the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me about 3 months to update…  y'all know how summer vacations go.  
This next chapter does not have Shang in it. Sorry! But, he'll be coming soon, I promise! After all, Mulan has to have some fun, right? 

The sedan carrying Mulan to the Palace seemed to be the only one on the road that day. The road passed through plains and a mountain range, and getting there would be a daylong journey. Mulan was accompanied by two guards, three white stallions, Khan, and Chi Fu. Unfortunately for her, she was confined to the sedan, sitting opposite from Chi Fu..

The one thing Mulan could never have envisioned for herself was a daylong sedan ride with Chi Fu. She did her best at ignoring him, as he did with her. She looked out the window, played with her fingers, and tried to recite to herself all the emperors of the Chin Dynasty. Chi fu decided to take a nap.  He wasn't sleepy in the least, and the constant clicking of the horseshoes on the ground did not soothe him any better than the thought of Mulan's fame.  He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. He thought of all the ways to expose Mulan for what she truly was—a misfit and the uneducated daughter of a farmer.  As the thought came to him, he smiled and drifted into dreams of a China wherein he was emperor and everyone bowed before him.

He woke up when the sedan came to an immediate stop. There was shouting outside, and Chi fu's countenance grew pale in an instant. "Vicious Huns are after us!" He exclaimed while trying to hide under his pillow. 

The door flung open to reveal a man with carelessly arranged hair and clothes coming towards them. Bandits, both thought to themselves. Chi Fu said in a squeaky tone, "Take it all. Take the girl. Just please don't hurt me!"

The man pulled both Mulan and Chi Fu out of the sedan. They were in the middle of a field, and the two officers were both tied up and the horses were blindfolded and tied to a nearby tree. Khan, also tied to a sturdy tree branch, was flailing about and trying to pull free.

"Ang, Gao, go inside to see what they're hiding," barked the bandit at his two accomplices. Two other men who were similarly dressed as the first went inside the sedan to search for anything of value. Mulan, trying to show as little fear as possible, addressed the intruder: "We don't have anything."

"We'll see," he replied.

A few moments later the two men came out with some of Chi Fu's belongings, but nothing of Mulan's. Chi Fu made a few squeals about how attached he was to those items but then held his lip as the first man put a knife against his throat. 

"We couldn't find anything else, Leung," the bandit Gao said, talking to the man who first pulled Chi Fu and Mulan out of the sedan.

Disappointment and anger was shown in Leung's grimace. "I see a very fine sedan out in the middle of a field, with two men guarding it, so there must be something inside there worth protecting." Leung said in a shady tone. "Where is it?!" He dug the knife closer against Chi Fu's neck. Chi Fu, overcome with fear, fainted when he saw blood drip onto his expensive new blue coat. The three men laughed at him and Gao kicked his delicate frame aside. Chi Fu came to, relieved that the pressure was no longer put on him, and he watched as the man interrogated Mulan.

"We have nothing else!" Mulan shouted, trying to get her point across to the thieves.

Leung shook his head and smiled. "You're wrong, little girl. For everyone's sake, you better be. You see," Leung said, holding up the his men's takings, "this is not nearly enough to let all four of you go alive."

Mulan took off her beaded jade necklace and threw it at him. "There, take that and leave us! It's all I have."

"Not enough," Leung said in a hostile manner. "You better come up with more, or the old man gets it."

"Go ahead," Mulan bluffed. "I never liked him anyway." 

Chi Fu began to whimper about how undignified the whole situation was. "I'm too important to die! Take her!"

Mulan turned her head to see one of the men giving her dirty looks. He then walked over to Ang and whispered something in his ear. He let out a wicked grin in Mulan's direction. He signaled the other man to move away, and he began addressing Mulan: "Change of plans. Everyone gets to live, and you will all get to your destination safely, as soon as we're finished with _you_."

Gao came at her from behind to hold her down, an action that she knew the exact counterattack for. She thrust her elbow into his side and used her other fist to cut his jaw. Ang went after her to aid his bleeding friend while Leung watched, amused and annoyed at the same time. Ang lunged at her to knock her down, but she quickly moved out of the way. Gao again grabbed her from behind, and Mulan, using all her weight, stomped on his foot and took his moment of vulnerability to throw him to the ground. Both men got up and went after her at the same time, which was too much for Mulan to fight off, and they pinned her to the ground. Khan, who could hear his master in distress, was neighing even harder and trying his best to break free. Gao held her hands, Ang held her knees apart, and Leung walked towards her with a smirk. He bent down, casting his shadow over her. "You're a tough one," he chuckled.

She spat back at him, but he only wiped it off and undid his pants. He took the place of the one holding her knees, positioning himself over her. "Will this be your first, little girl?" He whispered into her ear. He then licked her cheek. He had an odorous stench to him, which Mulan almost gagged at. "Virgins always did taste better," he laughed. Mulan could feel her stomach turn. She kept moving and twisting around, but she could not loosen the hold of the man's grip on her wrists.

While the three men were focusing on Mulan, Chi Fu hurriedly untied the soldiers from the tree, and these two soldiers in turn went to the aid of Mulan. Gao was the first to notice that the soldiers were untied, but by then they were already attacking Ang. Gao distracted Leung from Mulan by yelling at him to look behind. Leung turned around to see Ang being taken on by the two soldiers, and Gao let go of her wrists to help Ang. Mulan took the opportunity of the distraction to pull her legs to her chest and kick Leung off her. She was finally freed, and she got up. Leung was coming at her, but she blocked and landed a series of punches on him. He, however, gave her a punch of such force to knock her to the ground.

The two soldiers were taking on Gao and Ang, and Leung hovered over Mulan. He pulled out a dagger out of his boot, ready to use it on Mulan. In a situation like this, Chi Fu's first instinct would be to find a rock to hide behind. However, he had such an adrenaline rush from untying the soldiers that he wanted to do something more. He grabbed a sack of loot, heavy with goods from other travelers. Leung had his back to Chi Fu, and Chi Fu swung the heavy sack at Leung, surprisingly hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious. Chi Fu stood there in a state of shock over Keung's unconscious body. He was shocked not only that he knocked out Leung, but that he was not at the moment cowering behind some rock. Mulan was in the same state of shock. Gao and Ang were soon taken down, and all three were tied up together. The soldiers then released the horses, and Mulan went to Khan to comfort him. 

The rest of the way, Chi Fu marveled over his superior and manly strength, and he repeated over and over how _lucky_ Mulan was that he was there to protect her from such savage bandits. Mulan gritted her teeth in chagrin and reluctantly thanked him.

"You should feel eternally indebted to me now," said Chi Fu arrogantly. "I just saved your life."

Mulan then felt a rush of hotness to her head, and she could feel nothing but inward anger and frustration. A single tear escaped her, but she stifled the rest of her sobs. She felt his condescending gaze on her, and she would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She spent the rest of the way intently looking out the window, while Chi Fu thought of various ways to bring up his tale of brave heroics into conversations with others.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extra-long delay in posting this chapter.  Read and enjoy. ^_^

It was twilight in the Imperial City when Mulan, Chi Fu, and the two soldiers finally arrived. Mulan and Chi Fu parted ways at the entrance, Chi Fu heading for his house and Mulan following the servant to a room made out for her. The Emperor would see her tomorrow, the servant told her. She was glad, because she was in no mood to see anyone else that night. She was still shaken over what had happened earlier. Now that she was alone, she felt she needed to cry, but her body was so exhausted that she nearly collapsed on the bed.  However, before her head hit the bed, she prayed for a dreamless sleep.  The last thing she needed was to relive the nightmare she had earlier that day.

She slept uncomfortably, if she even slept at all.  Though her eyes were closed, her thoughts were occupied with the uncertainty that tomorrow would bring.  What would the Emperor do with her?  What were the duties of a consulate?  She couldn't imagine it being that hard, since Chi Fu happened to hold a position, but to think of Chi Fu took her back to thoughts she consciously avoided, and this strained effort to think of more pleasant things did not give her any peace of mind.  After an eternity of lying in the dark, she felt the warmth of sunlight on her face.  She opened the eyes that she had kept shut all night long, and she looked around at the room she had occupied.  It was a gorgeously ornate room, and she found herself in a luxurious spread of silk sheets with pillows all around her.  

She got up and looked around her.  She found some clothes neatly laid out, and not knowing what else to do, she put them on.   A maid came in soon afterwards, and she explained to Mulan what was expected of her that day.  "You will go to the meeting room, and you will sit in on the consulates' discussion.  Then, you will take a tour of the palace, and you will dine with the royal family in the evening.  Any questions?"

"Do you know what they will be discussing?" Mulan asked.

The maid, who had been having a hard time with the Emperor's grandchildren earlier at breakfast, looked at her exasperatedly and replied, "I'm only a maid.  Do you think I would know what the Emperor confides to these men?"  Mulan looked back at the stern face of the maid, which reminded Mulan of her mother's look, and for a moment she was brought back to her old self.  

"All you had to say was 'no,'" Mulan mumbled.  The maid then took out her utensils for applying makeup, but Mulan flatly refused to have a bit of it.  "I don't see the point of impressing a bunch of old men at this time in the morning."

The maid, due to the liberality of Mulan's speech, felt free to censure Mulan's attitude.  "With manners such as yours, how have you not gotten yourself a husband yet?"

"I don't want to be married," Mulan boldly replied.

The maid looked up at Mulan as if she had just mentioned something taboo.  She looked Mulan dead in the eye, and then her face softened.  "Yes you do," she replied teasingly.

 They had been walking through the palace, the maid leading Mulan, while they were talking.  Finaly she reached their destination—a big door.  Mulan took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Sit next to the bald one," the maid said, sensing Mulan's nervousness.  "He seems like a nice man."

Mulan thanked the maid, and she opened the door…

Shang entered the palace that day with a request from the Emperor to attend his council meeting.  Entering the room where they were all gathered, he hardly knew why his presence was required.  The first words to meet his ears were Chi Fu's rantings.

"There were at least five bandits—they looked as vile as Huns," he said enthusiastically, with his lanky arms flailing wildly to give emphasis on just how big they were.  "And they ganged up on us…"

Shang could only take so much of Chi Fu's voice at a time, and a precious skill he acquired over the many months spent with him at Wu Zhong was the ability to completely tune out Chi Fu.  After Shang knelt before the Emperor and gave his thanks for being invited, he sat down next to his uncle Xu Quyen.

Xu Quyen turned to him and whispered in a dismal tone, "Chi Fu has been going on and on with this story about how he saved Fa Mulan yesterday.  This man can barely kill a cockroach let alone overcome five thieves."

Shang's looked back at his uncle and then at Chi Fu, who was still making all kinds of arm movements, to make sure he was talking about the same Mulan.  "She was on the floor and helpless, while the two guards and I were restrained, and those bandits were going to have their way with her.  But I managed to break free, and I knocked the leader unconscious!"

Shang's eyes widened with the image Chi Fu put in his head.  Chi Fu turned his gazes happily over to Shang's shocked expression.  He had on his face the look of triumph, and Shang knew as well as everyone else in the room the service due to him by Mulan.  While other consulates praised him on his quick thinking and bravery in the face of danger, Xu Quyen commented, "I hope I never get saved by that man.  I'd rather be killed off than have to owe a rat like him."

Shang looked to the Emperor for any sort of censure on Chi Fu, but the Emperor's face was as complacent as ever.  He sat still amidst the noise and conversation, as if he were set apart from the rest, and Shang began to wonder if the Emperor had listened to any of Chi Fu's tale.

And then, everyone became quiet, and everyone's eyes shifted to the doorway.  Mulan walked through and immediately felt the awkwardness in their stares.  Mulan scanned the top of each head, trying to find the hairless consul she was advised to sit beside.  She had no trouble in spotting him, because he was easily head and shoulders above the other consuls.  In fact, he was the first familiar face she had seen in a while.  What was Chien Po doing here?

She averted eye contact with everyone and fixated her gaze on the ground before her.  There was no doubt in her mind that Chi Fu had told them some story about her, and she did not like the attention she was given.  The Emperor, as perceptive as always, began addressing the men seated before him.  She walked in the direction of the empty chair next to Chien Po, and quickly seated herself.

"We will not be discussing anything today.  I have asked you all to come so that I may introduce to you a two new faces that will become regular fixtures here at our meetings.  But first, I would like to ask Li Shang to please approach me."

Mulan's attentions fastened onto her former captain's name.  She looked and saw him stand up and approach the Emperor.  He looked very different in formal attire, having only seen him before in his regimentals and training clothes.  But she was nonetheless captivated by how handsome he was.  He stoically approached the Emperor and knelt down in reverence.  The Emperor, who was standing, asked Shang to stand up, and he asked if Shang would take up his father's former position as General.

Chi Fu scoffed, since he believed Shang was too young and had no leadership capabilities, while Xu Quyen anxiously awaited to hear his nephew's acceptance.

"Thank you, sir, for such an honor," Shang said with a steady voice.  "But I am sure there are more competent candidates who are more worthy than I of the position, and I cannot take the job with the knowledge that I am taking it away from someone more deserving."

The rest of the consulate looked in astonishment that Shang would refuse such a position of power, especially Xu Quyen.  The Emperor, however, remained unchanged in expression.  "You are more than qualified to be General, Li Shang, but if you are refusing the job, then there is not much else I can do on the matter."

 Shang stood for a moment in indecision, but he reaffirmed his previous statement.  Xu Quyen was understandably upset that Li Shang would not become another milestone in the Li legacy, and he openly expressed his disappointment when he shook his head at Shang as he was sitting back into his chair. 

The Emperor began by welcoming her and Chien Po, and he introduced them to each of the advisers, giving their names and backgrounds.  There were about ten men seated around the table, and although she couldn't remember everyone's names as they were introduced to her, she did her best to remember their faces. Each person's background was impressive, and she was especially surprised and angered to hear of Chi Fu's accomplishments.

"Chi Fu single-handedly drew up the drafts for families in the Southern region."  Chi Fu sat proudly in his place and did not notice that Mulan was seething in hers.  It was because of Chi Fu that her father was drafted to fight.  Mulan did not have much time to sit in silent rage from her revelation however, because she had to listen to the backgrounds of the others in the consulate.

Out of all the other advisers, only one gave her a really good impression. His name was Xu Quyen. He was a stout and friendly old man who was sitting next to Shang. The fact that they shared the same jaw line inferred to her that they were related.  He gave a smile and stated his anticipation to work alongside her.  Chi Fu grimaced.

The Emperor also told her of her duties as a consul—management of tasks, attendance at meetings, honesty and straightforwardness, etc. Mulan and Chien Po both nodded their heads, took everything in.  And with that, their impromptu meeting came to an end.

As the others were already leaving the room, the Emperor asked her to stay behind. Both Chien Po and Shang looked forward to talking with her after the meeting as well, but because of the Emperor's request, they walked with each other, starting their own conversation on the way out.  Chi Fu felt gratified and determined, by the seriousness in the Emperor's voice, her detainment to be a punishment of some sort. He lingered a while to see just what the situation was.

"You are very lucky that Chi Fu had been there for you," the Emperor said. Chi Fu was beaming.

"Yes, sir," Mulan replied, looking down at her feet. "He saved my life."

"She hardly seems grateful, your highness," Chi Fu interjected, trying his hardest to humiliate Mulan completely.

"I am sure she is only still in shock from what almost happened yesterday," the Emperor said. He never knew how to handle women's situations, and the look on her face inferred that she did not want any questions asked.   Thus, he changed the subject.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yes, thank you for everything, your highness," Mulan graciously replied.

"Chi Fu,"—and at this Chi Fu immediately straightened and looked most attentive to the Emperor—"because of your recent exploit, I am putting Mulan under your charge."

Chi Fu was so flabbergasted that all came out were stutterings of "but," and  Mulan was equally bowled over that the Emperor would do something so sadistic.

"You can teach her everything you can for the upcoming exam, and let her know about the palace and the consulate.  I hope you're feeling up to the challenge?"

Chi Fu, who had never uttered a naysaying to the Emperor in his life, reluctantly accepted the duty.  "That's good," the Emperor said.  Then he turned to Mulan and smiled, "You two can get started tomorrow on all that.  For now, you should get yourself situated and unpack anything that you brought along with you."

Mulan bowed down in appreciation. "Thank you for this opportunity, Sir."

The Emperor looked at her with a proud fondness mixed with profound sorrow, all masked in a complacent front, before he turned away and exited the room.  Chi Fu looked at her in wordless indignation and also left, so that Mulan was alone in the room.  Chi Fu, who was suffering through the paranoia of job endangerment, was not able to see beyond the night of victory in the palace, when the Emperor offered Mulan his position.  Instead, he felt that she was a manipulative snake, as all women are, and he had to keep her down.

Mulan welcomed the solitude and began sorting out her thoughts.  She chose not to cry, since someone could walk in at any moment, but she thought out her plan.  She had no time to dwell on a rape that never happened.  The Emperor was expecting so much from her, and she had to commit herself to studying and passing.  As for Chi Fu, she had purged herself of all ill thoughts of him.  She tried to see him as her savior, however ludicrous it seemed.  She would not speak or even think another thought against him, and she would always service him if he should ask.  But the thought of bending her will that much to someone whom she had every reason to dislike left her conflicted and upset, and the tears began.

Shang and Chien Po, who formed an instant friendship in their walk around the palace, were back where they started.  Shang opened the door to the room to see if anyone was still inside, and he saw Mulan with her back turned to him.  Chien Po, who was more aware of Shang's true feelings for Mulan than Shang was, made up an excuse that would leave Shang alone with Mulan.

"I have to say my midmorning prayers at the shrine," Chien Po said.  "But tell Mulan that I say 'hello.'"

With Chien Po's exit, Shang began to second-guess whether he should enter the room.  He did not know whether he was intruding or not, since she was alone, and the fact that he would be alone in the room was improper.  Then again, he wanted to ask her how she was, but what if she did not want to talk about it?  He was so caught up in thought that he did not notice that Mulan had turned around and was looking right at him.


	5. Chapter 5

I took the liberty of adding a few new characters (necessary for plot development and all that junk), and the possibility for a little love triangle… read if you're curious; review and tell me what you liked, disliked, and what you'd like to see.  It's all about you, the reader.  Enjoy!

------

She stared at him with same wide-eyed look of disbelief she gave when he made that impromptu visit to her house.  _What was he doing here?  He couldn't be back just to see me, and I'm not ready to see him.  Why's he just standing there?  What should I say??_

"Did you forget something?" Mulan casually asked, trying to quiet down the inquisitive voices in her head.

He noticed something wrong with Mulan's countenance—she had been crying.  She had been crying in the empty room.  "Am I disturbing you?"

"Oh no," Mulan lied.  "I was just looking at the paintings on the walls."

Shang took a bold step forward and asked her plainly, "Were you crying?"

Mulan wondered for a moment about his intrudingly insightful question, but she denied his question all the same with a half-hearted laugh.  Shang, however, was not about to let it go.

"What's wrong, Mulan?" Shang tenderly asked. His instincts were telling him that Chi Fu upset her, and he was more than ready to act the hero to Mulan's damsel in distress, especially if he would be pitted against Chi Fu.  "Why were you crying?"

For a second time, Mulan tried to shake him off.  "I'm just tired. I need some sleep. I'll go to my room."

Before Mulan could make a quick exit, Shang's pleading words caused her to stay. "Please Mulan, tell me what's wrong."

She gave in to his soft brown eyes looking down at her. She closed the door and began her confession.  She was sad to be so far apart from her family, and that they had told her to go.  She told him of how she was torn between staying with her family and going to the palace.

Shang listened intently, ready to act on the mention of a certain consulate's name, and although not a syllable concerning him was uttered, he genuinely wanted to help her all the same.  "Do you regret your decision?" Shang asked.

Mulan paused to think about it.  Would she rather be at her village, possibly in the matchmaker's house, learning how to pour tea the proper way, or would she rather be sitting next to the man who holds her secret affections.  Would she rather be at home with her family taking care of her, or would she rather be in the Imperial City with Chi Fu and his sneer.  "I don't know yet."

Shang wanted so much to ask about Chi Fu, but he did not want to ask for fear of how she would react.  But he was intent on getting Mulan's version of Chi Fu's story, so he asked her, "When did you get here?"

_Does he know what happened to me?  No doubt Chi Fu would have said something.  _"I arrived here late last night," Mulan mumbled, not wanting to talk too much about what happened.  

Shang asked her, "how was your trip?"

She looked him in the eye, and her eyes revealed to him more sadness than she would let on.  _He knows._  But, she couldn't bring herself to put into words anything that happened, other than saying, "not now."

"Please, Mulan," Shang said determinedly.  "Let me help."

"How can you help?" Mulan found herself asking.  She began asking him, resentfully, "Weren't you listening to Chi Fu??  I was almost _raped_ in the middle of nowhere, in front of three horses, two soldiers, and Chi Fu, and then he came and saved me."  She paused from all the anger she had for being so blunt with him.  "It's because of Chi Fu that I was not raped or killed."

"But how?!" Shang asked in frustration.  "I don't get it.  He said he warded off five bandits single-handedly!"

Tears of anger welled in her eyes.  _Is he concerned for me, or does he just want to catch Chi Fu in a lie?_  "What does it matter 'how?'" Mulan snapped at him.  "What does it matter if he fought one or one hundred?  I was overpowered, and he saved me.  And, now everyone knows what _almost_ happened to me, and they look at me like I'm a New Year's rocket ready to explode."

"I'm sorry," Shang said, realizing that he was upsetting her.

Mulan took in a few breaths to calm herself down before she responded again.  "Don't be.  It's not your fault."

Shang felt awful. He had been so focused on beating Chi Fu to a pulp that he didn't think that Mulan could ever be grateful to Chi Fu.  He never actually considered that Mulan could have been violated and killed, and he only saw that Chi Fu was taking advantage of the situation.  He never realized how fortunate Mulan had been that Chi Fu had been there to help her, since he had only paid attention to the shame that came along with her rescue.  He wished he could have been there for her all that time. He also wished he had something to say that could make her feel better, but the best he could muster were some staid clichés. "You shouldn't dwell on something like that. It's best to move on and try to think of it as little as possible."

"I know," Mulan replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "I am grateful that he saved me," Mulan said, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Shang.  "And I want to move on and pay attention to more important things, but every time Chi Fu is around, I'm reminded. And, every time he looks down on me I know he's thinking about what _almost_ happened."

Shang couldn't do much else but nod in sympathy. Just because Chi Fu was basking in the glory of his rescue, as vile as he was acting, hardly seemed like veritable grounds for Shang to beat Chi Fu up.  And, he imagined that Mulan would probably get more satisfaction out of beating Chi Fu up anyway, and she was more than capable of doing that for herself.  He suddenly brightened up with the thought. "I know what'll make you feel better," he said with smile.

"What's that?" Mulan asked, too caught up in her own feelings of hopelessness to see what Shang possibly could offer that would make her feel good about herself.

"I'll hold, you punch," Shang said smiling, emphasizing the word punch by hitting his fist into his other hand, reminiscent of the same words Ping told Shang after he came out of an argument with Chi Fu.

Mulan broke into a smile. "Thanks." She looked back at him with a newfound sense of gratitude. 

He spoke again, "You'll always have me to turn to. I hope you know that you can trust me."

Mulan was speechless, but managed to let out a "thank you." She smiled, and he smiled back.  Mulan, as any other girl in her situation would do, fell in love with the Captain sitting next to her.  And, she was afraid that the ensuing silence had revealed her feelings.  Shang was likewise uncomfortable in the quiet.  He wanted another reason to look at her again, but knew the impropriety of just staring at her without any exchange of words.  Mulan, who spoke the second thing on her mind (the first thing being a fantasy marriage with you-know-who), asked, "So, why didn't you accept the position the Emperor offered you?"

A look of surprise flashed across his eyes, leaving Mulan unsure if she had asked something inappropriate.  "I didn't feel like I deserved it," Shang replied, sounding very vulnerable at the moment.  "Looking back at what's been happening, I don't think I really deserved to be a Captain.  My father was the one who had been pulling all the strings for me, to get me the best mentors and trainers.  And even now, the only reason they are handing me the position is because it was my father's and his death provided an opening.  I don't want to have nothing to contribute to my family's name, but I want to earn my achievements."

"You were a great Captain," Mulan said.  "You prepared all of us for the worst, and we defeated the Huns."

"Any captain would have done the same thing," Shang remarked.  "My father gave me that position.  I didn't go through any selection process.  My father chose me because I was his son, and now the Emperor wants to make me general because I am my father's son.  But… I want to be appointed because of what I have done, and I haven't done anything else that another soldier wouldn't do.  Most other men are only considered for the job after they've fought in at least ten battles, and I've only fought this one."

"I understand," Mulan replied thoughtfully.  "You want to become general on your own terms."

Shang was glad that Mulan could sympathize with him, and he could not help but smile of the thought that he could relate things to Mulan.  Just then he remembered: "Chien Po has become the Emperor's spiritual adviser and bodyguard."

Mulan was in happy disbelief as Shang told her how it happened.  "The Emperor offered him and his friends each a government position for their acts of bravery.  Chien Po got that, Yao is an oversees safety around the city, and Ling is being mentored on politics while keeping a job as a guard on the city's perimeters."

Mulan and Shang could have spent hours talking with each other, given the chance.  The fact was that the maid who had helped Mulan earlier that day had been looking up and down the palace to give Mulan her tour of the palace.  She finally found the pair alone in the room.

Both gave the awkward laugh, characteristic of people who are caught in a compromising situation but deny any wrongdoing, and the maid simply rushed Mulan out, since they were behind on the day's schedule.  Mulan left Shang back in the room, and she tried to keep up with the maid, who was speedily guiding her through the hallways.

She did not slow down for a single room, but instead pointed and named each room.  "This is the dining room… that door leads to the kitchen… there is where the princesses bathe… over there is the entrance to his gardens…  don't go into that room over there, and don't go to this one here…"

After the speedy walkthrough, Mulan came out not knowing much more than when she came in.  The maid, who was a bit flustered, said to Mulan, "Normally, I would be very angry that you did not come to me right after the meeting, because there's much to be done today (Here's an apple, dear.  Eat it because I know you haven't eaten since yesterday.) but I will not get mad, because you were with that _him_."

Mulan blushed.  The maid continued, "I am guessing he's the one you would like to marry…"  She received no verbal response from Mulan, but seeing the color in her cheeks was response enough.

Mulan ate the apple, and the maid shoved her into bed.  "You must rest now.  You look tired.  I will wake you up to prepare you for dinner."

Mulan did not resist:  she was exhausted and hungry.  She slept for a while, and she woke up refreshed for dinnertime.  The maid, who asked that Mulan call her Bing ("like the sound a bell makes—because I used to play with bells when I was little"), chattered away as she prepared Mulan for dinner.

 "I don't like to speak ill of the royal family, but I'll tell you anyway.  He has three daughters.  One is married, so you'll hardly ever see her.  The other two are inseparable, and they are the most spoiled girls.  And of course you've heard of the Crown Prince, right?  He's the biggest troublemaker.  Ever since he was little he was always doing such naughty things.  It is horrible to think that he'll be ruling our country."  She shook her head.  "It is all the mother's fault, you know.  She hardly lifts a finger for anything.  She likes to sit with her little dog and talk about nonsense.  She carries that dog wherever she goes.  She is the most clueless woman you could meet."

Mulan did not even look at her reflection, but made her way to the dinner table.  She found, eating dinner with them, that they were very much like what Bing described them to be; however, Bing failed to mention that they were all strikingly beautiful.  All the ladies at the table looked so elegant, and Crown Prince Jian-Sheng was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  She found it a shame that their good looks did not match with Bing's descriptions of their personalities.  

The initial reaction of the royal family upon meeting her was that of indifference. The Crown Prince, taking on the interests of other young men his age, saw the potential in her beauty but did not care to pursue her, as he believed any person on his father's council to be boring. The Princesses, brought up to be well-rounded in the arts, were astonished to find that Mulan did not know how to play an instrument, sing, or dance. They immediately branded her as ignorant and took pity on her for her lowly upbringing. The Empress, not one to exert an effort on anything unless necessary, expressed a subdued surprise in finding her to be "very petite and not masculine at all."

The dinner was nonetheless very good.  The conversation mainly revolved around the differences between palace life and Mulan's upbringing.  Mulan tried to keep the farm anecdotes to a minimum, for fear of alienating herself.  However, what stories she did recount amused the princesses and impressed the Crown Prince, and the Empress was interested in hearing about the dog that Mulan kept in her village.  "You should bring your dog here so he can play with Shen."  She patted her dog, which sat still in her master's lap.

Mulan looked at the tiny animal and was amazed that the dog was sitting on her lap and now scampering around begging for food, as Little Brother would do before her father banned him from the dining area.  Its hair was so well groomed and it sat so perfectly still that Mulan doubted that Shen was a real dog until she saw it blink.

At the end of dinner, Crown Prince Jian-Sheng escorted her back to her room.  She was afraid of getting lost, and the Crown Prince expressed his willingness to show her back.  He started looking at her differently when she talked about her experiences in her village.  He had never heard of a woman doing such work, and with her recounts she garnered his admiration and respect.

"I understand now why my father wanted you to be a part of the consul," he told her as they walked down the hallway.  "You're a very strong person."

Mulan blushed from the compliment.  "My parents call it stubbornness," she replied.

He turned to look at her, pleased with her candor.  "Most of the consulates there are boring yes-men who want status.   These men have never done real work in their lives, so I don't listen to what they have to say about the people of China.  I hope you'll be able to provide that insight."

"I'll do my best, your highness," Mulan replied.

The Crown Prince looked at her with a smirk.  "I want you to be completely straightforward with me.  I want us to be on the same level.  I hope you don't mind if I call you Mulan.  You can call me Jian-Sheng."

Mulan was taken back by the directness he expected from her.  She could hear her father's voice telling her to bow and be honored that she is just in his presence.  She could hear her mother's voice telling her to forget becoming a consulate, and to marry the Crown Prince.  And, she could hear her grandmother's voice telling her to have the Crown Prince's babies.  She shook off the voices, since all they did was clutter her mind.  Although he is a direct descendant of the gods, and he commands the respect of all China, he is still just a man.  Don't get intimidated, Mulan told herself.  "I wouldn't mind addressing you by your name, but I think the others would."

The Crown Prince nodded.  "When they see that I don't mind, then they won't mind either.  Anyway, my friends call me by my name.  I really don't like being identified by a title."

Mulan hesitantly assented to calling him by his name, and then he bid her goodnight and made his way back to his room.  Before entering her own room to go to sleep, she stood there for a moment to take in what just happened.  She had not been in the palace a day, and she already gained the Crown Prince's trust.  And at this point, she did not know whether to take Bing's word concerning Jian-Sheng.  _It is horrible to think that he'll be ruling our country_, she told Mulan earlier that day.  Mulan would not trouble her mind with any more thoughts though, because her tiredness outweighed her curiosity.

Jian-Sheng walked back to his room, pleased with what he saw in Mulan.  She was so different from any other girl he had met, so for the fact of this novelty he adored her.  He was attracted to the elegance of her face, in spite of the humble environment in which she was raised, and he was enchanted by the strength of her spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the encouragement!  Since my chapters have been following Mulan so far, I wrote this chapter brings you up-to-date with what Shang had been doing.  I hope it's not too much of a shocker…. After all, he's a rich, good-looking guy from a well-respected family—how could he have not had a betrothed or a girlfriend?  

_After Shang came back from Mulan's village…  _

The Sui household had been on its feet all day with servants nervously bustling about while the anxious Sui Liyong, great nobleman and head of the house, barked out orders and demanded perfection. Scents of fragrant jasmine rice and roasted duck and vegetables emanated throughout the house. Sui Mingwei had her servants hovering over her, primping and preparing her. Li Shang was having dinner with them, and everything had to be perfect.

Before the war, Li Shang had courted Sui Mingwei. They were passionately in love with one another, and with a goodbye kiss he promised that he'd return to her. She had stayed faithful to him all this time, despite her friends' urgings to move on. She was nearly twenty and almost beyond marrying age, her friends told her over and over. But now Li Shang was going to marry her, and she could not stop smiling. Tonight was the night he would ask her father for her hand. But right now, all she could wish for was to be in Shang's arms once again.

A servant appeared at her doorway, notifying her that Li Shang was already in the house. She had the servants stop fixing her makeup, she took one last look in the mirror, and she raced out of her room to meet Shang. He stood there at the entrance in a distinguished blue outfit, talking to her father Sui Liyong. Liyong stopped talking midsentence, and he walked to his daughter's side.

Mingwei's heart swelled with emotion at sight of her beloved. At that moment she loathed all decorum and propriety, because all she wanted was to wrap her arms around Shang. When her father had his back turned to lead them back into the house, she held his hand.  His warm touch filled her with happiness she had not had for the past few months.

The rest of the Sui family excitedly welcomed him back, but there was little time for the small talk that came before meals were served. Just as they entered the dining room Sui Liyong gave a pompous clap, whereupon his servants appeared from a single entranceway connecting the kitchen and dining room, and they carried the entrees in such a spectacle.  Although Shang's diet for several months had been primarily soupy rice and an occasional dumpling, he did not feel any better when he saw the food brought in.  He was nervous, and it showed among the Sui family.  

"How have you been, Shang?" Liyong repeated. " Mingwei and I want to hear all about your adventures."

Shang told them about Wu Zhong camp, and he told them about the avalanche in the mountains that brought down many of the Huns. He skipped over his discovery of Mulan, and he went on to describe the capture in the palace.

"Father and I were there!" Mingwei cried. "We saw that horrible man. He was so scary, and I could barely see Fa Mulan up on the roof. It looked like one of those elaborate shows, especially with all the fireworks at the end. And, I thought that she would fall also. Good thing that you were there to break her fall."

"She's an amazing person," Shang said while putting another serving of rice on his plate.

"Don't let her take all the credit," Liyong said. "After all, it was your training and leadership that got her that far. Your father always said you could turn the wimpiest of boys into men. I'm sure he wouldn't have been surprised to hear that you were able to shape up that girl to be the hero of China."

Shang smiled to hear Sui Liyong's comments. Mingwei, who was seated next to Shang, tenderly laid her hand atop his. Because this was done under the dinner table, Shang did his best not to react or reveal their closeness to her father, who was seated opposite him. They had done this many times before without getting caught, and they would let their fingers play with one another's, but as comforting as her intentions were, Shang withdrew his hand from hers. A hurt look flashed across her face.

They finished their dinners and were able to continue with the conversation of Shang's victory. Liyong was proud and eager to congratulate him, as were Lady Sui and Mingwei's siblings, though Mingwei's congratulations were more subdued. She still dwelt on the fact that he retracted from her touch. Soon enough a servant approached Sui Liyong with a message. He excused himself from the table, and Mingwei took the opportunity to lead Shang outside, where they could take a walk in the moonlight, as they had done several times before.

They both instinctively headed for a familiar spot behind a tree, well-hidden from the eyes of others. Only when they were both seated at the base of the tree did she begin to unload her mind.

She was no longer smiling, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was upset.  "Why are you acting so differently now?" Mingwei asked.

Shang looked up to see her face. What moonlight penetrated through the leaves of the tree showed the worry in her countenance. He was just as worried as she was, because he felt he was a stranger. He hardly knew his own feelings on anything anymore, and he had used to be so sure on everything.

"Has the war changed you this much?" Mingwei asked, the stifled sobs apparent in her voice. "You retract from my touch, you don't return my kisses. You used to be so passionate with me."

"What should I do, Mingwei?" Shang exclaimed. He had never raised his voice to her before, and he knew he had frightened her, so he calmed down before speaking again. "Things can't be as they were."

"You don't love me anymore?" Mingwei said between sobs. "Am I not good enough for you now?! You said you'd always love me! You said you would return to me."

Shangs silence only increased her anxiety. Mingwei cried, "We were supposed to get married once you returned, you promised me! I have stayed true to you all this time."

"Mingwei," Shang said in a soothing manner, "I'm sorry. Right now, there are just too many things I need to work out on my own."

"So, am I not on your list of priorities anymore?" Mingwei caustically replied.

"I love you, Mingwei, you know that. I don't want to lose you," Shang answered. He hated seeing her cry. He had never seen her cry before. "Will you wait for me, just a little while longer?"

Mingwei used the inner lining of her sleeves to wipe her tears. She was satisfied to know that he still needed her, but her friends' voices kept nagging at her mind.  _You're not getting any younger_… "All of my friends are either engaged or married already.  Shang, I love you too, but my father is getting worried that you have courted me for so long and not yet asked for my hand.  And, all my friends are calling me old maid now.  I know they're joking, but it hurts me, Shang.  I know that you will sort things out eventually, but if you know that you'll be asking for my hand eventually, why would you not ask now?"

Shang felt that he should comply to Mingwei and present the proposition to Sui Liyong, but he could not shake the fact that he felt so distanced from his life before the war.  "Are you saying that you won't wait for me if I don't?"  Shang asked.

Mingwei started crying again.  "You don't want to ask for my hand, do you?  You say you love me, and you say you don't want to lose me, so how much harder is it to ask my father?  And, it hurts so much, because I love you, Shang.  It hurts that you tell me things are different, and I don't know how much the war has changed you.  I will love you no matter what, and you told me the same before you left.  But, have you become so different that you are beyond loving me?"

Tears welled up in his eyes as she went on, and each drop burned as it rolled down his cheek.  He grabbed her and held her close.  "I'm sorry, Mingwei," he whispered.  He kissed her, reminiscent of their kisses before the war.  She loved him so much that she willed herself to believe that his kiss was still the same, but Shang knew better.   He used to feel joy and happiness when he kissed her, and now, all he could feel were that her lips were pressed against his.  

***

It was not long before the Sui household was filled with shouts of joy and happiness, for their eldest daughter was to be married.  Sui Liyong hugged Li Shang, while Lady Sui wept with her daughter tears of happiness.  Mingwei's siblings were also waiting their turns to hug both Shang and Mingwei.

All the way home Shang felt tormented. He had looked forward to that night from the moment the war started, and he intended to talk to Sui Liyong about marrying Mingwei that night. However, seeing her again did not invoke the feelings of passion he once had for her. He still cared for her deeply, but did he love her? Shang never lied to her before, but he questioned the sincerity of his words to her. He wondered if he could love her again, or if he had loved her at all.

For many nights afterwards, Shang could not sleep.  More and more questions filled his head, and he became frustrated that he did not know the answer.  He was always so sure of himself before—how could he be so full of doubt now?

He had heard many stories of how soldiers come back and have to readjust to their old lifestyle, so Shang hoped that within a few weeks, he would be back to his old self.  He visited Mingwei every day, and he brought her little presents.  Shang did everything he could, from corny little notes to loving kisses, hoping it would awaken his seemingly dormant affection for his sweetheart.  Mingwei was thrilled of the showering of his attentions, and she soon became the envy of all her friends.  Something inside of her told her that Shang's attentions were forced, and she did feel uncomfortable that their meetings, which used to be filled with hours of conversation on anything, turned into small talk.  Mingwei attempted many times to ask what happened at Wu Zhong and Tung Shao.

"Every night I before I would go to sleep, I would pray to the ancestors that I would be able to hold you in my arms once again," Shang replied.

Still, something in Mingwei told her that Shang was still the same, but she wanted so much to believe Shang's words and his expressions of love that she felt satisfied with his response, and she told that something inside of her to shut up.  And soon enough, that nagging voice no longer existed, and happy thoughts of marriage and raising a family that filled her head during the day transferred to hopeful dreams of someday sharing his bed.

And, over those two weeks that Shang did everything he could to convince himself that he was in love, Shang's head only filled with more doubtful thoughts.  He had never seen her so happy in his life, and he wondered why he wasn't happy that she was happy.

When he was not with Mingwei, he would visit his cousin Yuri.  Yuri was a few years older than he was. They were playmates growing up, since their mothers would often get together and talk. Li Zongan, Shang's father, was very much against any sort of get-togethers with his younger brother's family. Zongan had cut off Shuo, his younger brother, from the Li family long ago.

Shuo used to be a very prominent general. He was even more astute of a military leader than Zongan. During Shuo's conquests in Northern China and Mongolia, he had found the love of his life in a Russian peasant. Despite the protests of his older brother Zongan, he brought the Russian woman back with him to China as his bride. For this action he was ostracized in the severest degree. He was, at the time, still betrothed to the daughter of a prominent official, and having married a foreigner with no connections or wealth lost him many friends. He lost his ranking in the military and eventually gave up high society altogether.

Li Hai-Ping, Li Zongan's wife, disregarded her husband's orders and visited Shuo and his wife and son Yuri anyway, and she brought Shang along. Shang and his foreign-looking cousin became playmates, and this bond between them remained long after their childhood. They became the best of friends, much to Li Zongan's chagrin. He very much disapproved of their friendship, and he even forbade Shang from seeing his cousin. This however had no effect on the two cousins, since they would secretly meet anyway.

Yuri had in recent years taken up painting portraits of the very people who alienated his father, all as a means to have some money.  He was in a somewhat humiliating position, having to take orders from and put up with these people; however, his foreign looks and the reputation of his disgraceful conception had worked in his favor.  The sons and daughters of the elite were more accepting of his illicit upbringing—he became friends of many a socialite's son, and he had his way with many a dignitary's daughter.

Shang arrived at Yuri's modest house at the edge of the city, hoping Yuri would have some solution to one of the many questions that aggravated his sleepless nights.  

"If a man takes it upon himself to perform surgery on another man, does that make him a doctor?"  Yuri asked.  "You are acting like a man in love, hoping that feeling will follow, but it doesn't work that way.  If you want to be in love, your best bet is to start over with her."

"But I'm already engaged to her," Shang said.  "It's too late to start over."

Yuri laughed loudly, but seeing Shang's tortured look quieted him a bit. "I don't understand. What happened to 'I can't live without her,' or the 'I want her to be the mother of my children' talk? Don't you still love her?"

"I do... love her," Shang said. "She's perfect. I'm just not so sure now if I want her as my wife."

Yuri shook his head. "You're crazy. She's gorgeous, and she's loyal to you, and she's rich."

Shang put his head down in guilt. Yuri then offered a remedy. "I think, you are just afraid of the commitment, that you'll mess up or something. What about you just screw some girl, get all these feelings out? Then, you'll realize what a treasure Mingwei is."

"Screwing some random girl is your solution to everything," said Shang, shaking his head. "I couldn't do that to Mingwei."

"Men are allowed to do these things," Yuri explained. "Everyone knows it. As long as you are not married, you are allowed to sleep with whomever you want. All women know this too-- they just deny it."

Shang adamantly shook his head. Yuri thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe your work is taking your focus away from her. You ought to take a break for a little bit."

"My duty is to protect China," Shang answered almost mechanically. "I can't just 'take a break.'"

"I don't understand how someone as rich as you still feels the need to risk your life," Yuri commented. "You only do that when you have nothing to lose."

"I think that when your freedom and country are at stake-- when you have everything to lose," Shang said, "you don't have a choice."

Yuri said smiling. "I have just solved your problem." Yuri took a dramatic pause to entice Shang. "You're problem is that you come from a family with a strong lineage. You have made yourself a legend by winning this war. And now, you are engaged to this beautiful woman." He took another dramatic pause. "You're life has become perfect, and you're afraid of ruining it all!" Yuri said, still going with his idea. "A lifetime of happiness is at your feet, but you're too afraid to pick it up."

"That is not true!" Shang exclaimed, trying to get his point across to Yuri. "It's everything I could ever want! I want to be happy, and I'm not afraid."

"Maybe then," Yuri began, trying to alter his theory, "you don't think you'll be happy with Mingwei. Maybe something better came along." another dramatic pause. "You found something that you think could make you happier… maybe you found _someone _that you think could make you happier."

Soon afterwards, Shang left his cousin's house for the palace, because the Emperor invited him to sit in on a council meeting.  That's when he saw Mulan again and found out about her new position in the Palace.  For the first time in two weeks, he was able to sleep peacefully.  He forgot about his conflicted feelings for Mingwei, and he anticipated being able to see Mulan again.  He couldn't wait to introduce Mulan to everyone, and he was especially hopeful that Mingwei and Mulan would become the best of friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't have much to say, except that I enjoy reading the posted reviews.  Thank you everyone! 

At dawn on the third day since Mulan arrived in the Imperial City, Mulan and Chi Fu met in the empty council chambers for Mulan's first tutoring session.  Both wished they could be somewhere else, and neither felt it necessary to pretend to get along.

Chi Fu brought with him only five scrolls, and he laid each of these carefully on the table.  "The government exam will test your understanding of the five Confucian Classics," Chi Fu said.  "There is The Book of Changes, which is about divination.  The second is The Book of History, which is a collection of documents and laws over the centuries.  Then there is The Book of Odes, which is a collection of three hundred poems.  The fourth is The Book of Rites, which is actually several books about philosophy and proper manners (you probably should study this one the most).  The fifth book is The Spring and Autumn Annals, which is the history of Confucius' province.  All of these books were compiled by Confucius himself, and therefore require great respect in reading each passage."

Mulan stared at the scrolls that he had just explained.  Luckily for her, her father read from the book of poetry at her bedside when she was younger, and her mother made her read one of the books from The Book of Rites in order to be prepared for the matchmaker.  What struck Mulan as most intriguing was that Chi Fu did not have the usual tone of bitterness in his voice.  Other than his side comment, he was very civil. 

"I want you to read both of the second and the fifth books in ten days," Chi Fu said while handing her the two scrolls.  "I want you to memorize each major event, and take note of the different dynasties and what changes came about."

Chi Fu gathered his other three scrolls and was ready to walk out the door until Mulan called out to him.  "Wait!  Is that it?" Mulan asked.

Chi Fu self-importantly turned around.  "What did you expect?  I'm an important person with important things to attend to, and I cannot help you if you haven't even read the material yet."  Chi Fu walked at an even faster pace to the door, relieved that he wouldn't have to face her for another ten days.

Mulan looked at the two large scrolls in her hands, and she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into.  But before she could unravel the treasured Confucian works, her stomach grumbled very loudly, and she decided that she should eat first.

In the dining room, the royal family was already well into eating breakfast.  The sounds made from their eating utensils brush against their plates seemed to intensify the silence, and although silence at the dining table was not uncommon, the Emperor was anxious for conversation that morning.  Since not his wife, nor his children, seemed to make an effort, he began talking.

The Emperor looked at his two daughters affectionately and asked, "So what are you two going to do today?"

"Nothing much, father," Wenli replied, looking up at him briefly before turning her eyes back to her food. "After our lessons, we'll probably take a walk in the gardens."

"Darling, what am I to do today?" the Empress asked her husband.

Her husband tenderly looked back at her and replied, "The weather looks very nice today. Maybe you should take a walk." He looked back at his two daughters, hoping they would invite their mother along.

"Oh," Wenli interjected. "Yin-Ling and I were planning on walking a great deal, and I don't know if mother can keep up."

At that moment, Mulan entered the room.  She mumbled apologies in embarrassment, saying she did not know they were still eating.  Jian-Sheng bemusedly chuckled and Wenli rolled her eyes in offense, while the Emperor invited her to sit with them.  She sat in the empty chair next to Jian-Sheng, facing opposite Wenli rushed out the dining room.  Wenli, completely exasperated with what she saw as an unwelcome presence at her table, got up from the table and motioned for her sister to get up also.  Addressing her father, she said, "We are going to learn our lessons now."

"I think I'm about to head out too," Jian-Sheng said in rising.  He met Mulan's eyes for a brief moment as he crossed her, and he good-naturedly smiled and said, "good morning, Mulan."  She, in turn, blushed from his informality.

"Please don't do something foolish," the Emperor requested from his son.  The Crown Prince laughed in response and walked out of the room.

"Don't we have such lovely children?" the Empress commented to Mulan. The Empress, basking in her matriarchal position, was unable to catch her husband disappointedly shaking his head.  "I have a good idea," she told her husband.  "Why doesn't Fa Mulan accompany me in my walk?"

The Emperor looked at Mulan, already looking for her response, as he asked her, "Do you have anything else planned for today?"

Mulan wondered what would make the Empress comfortable enough with her to want to walk with her.  Mulan herself had hardly had a comfortable moment since she left her village; but despite her anticipated uneasiness in their walk, she didn't have the temerity to refuse the Empress.  "No, nothing at all," she replied.  "I would be honored to accompany the Empress on her walk."

Everyone soon left the table:  the Empress went to her room to take a nap, the Emperor went to talk with his religious advisers, and after Mulan finished eating, she decided to do a little walk of her own around the palace grounds, since it was unlikely that the Empress would call on her immediately.  Mulan took along with her the scroll of China's history.  She found herself a place outside to study, not minding that her dress got dirty when she sat down on the ground.  She opened the scroll and began to read.  She had managed to cover only a few passages until she was interrupted.

"What did you ask me out here to say, Wenli?" the first voice asked.  Mulan instinctively hid behind a nearby tree and a better view of the two people who interrupted her thoughts.  She saw Shang and Wenli together.

Wenli took his hands in hers, and she looked into his eyes.  "Li Shang, I love you," she boldly stated.  "I've always loved you, for as long as I can remember, and I've saved myself for only you.  I've turned down every suitor, because I love you."

Shang could not even force a smile to try to humor her.  "Wenli, I am engaged to Mingwei, and you are Mingwei's friend.  Please consider what you're saying."

Wenli undauntedly continued.  "I can't deny what I feel—what I've always felt for you."

"What did you want me to do?"

Wenli looked up at him, her eyes confident, but the voice that came out was almost a whisper, and Mulan had to listen to the context of Shang's response in order to presume what Wenli told him.  "I want you to leave her, and marry me."

"I am not going to leave Mingwei," Shang cautiously answered.  "I love her."

Wenli began to cry, and she could hardly breathe.  "No!  It's not true!"  She screamed at him.  She felt humiliated, and she would not listen to Shang as he pleaded with her to calm down.  She repeatedly screamed out "no," and she ran back to the palace before Shang could find any response, and he was left standing there.

Shang knew from the moment that he and Wenli arrived at that spot that there had been someone hiding behind the tree.   As he and Wenli were first walking to the area, he caught sight of a small foot covered by the hem of a dress, and then he saw a scroll lying on the grass.  His instincts told him it was Mulan, and he wished that she hadn't been there to listen.  Finally, when Wenli's figure disappeared from sight, he picked up the scroll and unraveled it.  "Mulan," he said, without turning to the tree that concealed her.  "I know you're here."

Mulan came out of her hiding place, suppressing the ache in her heart.  Neither one could look the other in the face.  "I'm sorry, Shang," Mulan said.  "I was here, and then I heard voices behind me—"

"It doesn't matter," he said.  He finally looked at her, and saw the tears coming out of her eyes.  She immediately turned around to conceal her face from his view while at the same time trying to compose herself.  "I should catch up with Wenli and apologize," he told Mulan.  He started heading back in the direction of the palace.

"Do you believe that she loved you?" Mulan asked, almost yelling.  He stopped and turned around.  Mulan was facing him, this time without any tears, and Shang began to wonder if he had imagined the tears streaming down her cheeks.  Mulan continued defiantly, "I can't see her loving anything beyond what she sees in the mirror."

"Mulan," he said in a chiding tone, "don't say that."

"If she does love you, it's for all the wrong reasons," Mulan retaliated.  "Can't you see that?"

"I know," Shang admitted.  "But she's crying right now because of me."

"She's crying because she didn't get what she wanted," Mulan said.

"Please change the subject," Shang asked, which was more of an order than a request.

"Okay then," Mulan said, unsuccessfully hiding the irritability in her voice.  "You are engaged?"

 "Yes," Shang replied.  He did not know why he felt so guilty telling her this, and he did not know why he felt compelled to explain himself.  "I proposed to her when we got back from the war, but I've been courting her for a long before."

Mulan felt her chest get heavy, and she would have started crying again had it not been for Shang's presence.  As he continued telling Mulan about Mingwei, the more he wished that he could stop himself from talking.  Mulan feigned a smile.  "That's nice," she managed to say.

The day before, Shang had believed that Mulan meant nothing more to him than a former comrade-in-arms, but today—he couldn't explain what he felt.  He only knew that he shouldn't be feeling what he did for her.  "You should meet her.  I think you two would get along nicely."

"I look forward to it," Mulan lied.  She was emotionally spent, between her outrage at Wenli throwing herself at Shang, and then her dismay over Shang's being engaged to someone else.  She needed to get away.  "I have to go back to the palace now.  I'm supposed to take a walk with the Empress.  I shouldn't keep her waiting."

She walked back to the palace, scolding herself for her thoughts from the day before.  Shang was getting married—probably to some trophy wife made of porcelain, she thought to herself.  She was so wrapped up in what she thought Sui Mingwei looked like that she bumped into Jian-Sheng.

Jian-Sheng looked at her curiously.  "What's wrong?"

Mulan did not know whether it was wise or not to confide to the Emperor's next-in-line, but she did not care.  "Shang's engaged."

"You are not the first person to tell me that today," Jian-Sheng lightly commented.  "I saw Wenli run in here earlier, asking me to have him castrated because he broke her heart.  I told Wenli, 'there are other men out there for you, and perhaps the best revenge is to forget about the guy and move on.'  And, lo and behold, a suitor appears at the front gates, asking for Wenli's hand."  For the first time he noticed the disheartened look on Mulan's face, and he realized that Wenli was not the only one who was heartbroken.  "I'm sorry," Jian-Sheng said.

"It's not like I was in love with him," Mulan said, more reasoning to herself aloud than convincing Jian-Sheng.

"I didn't say you were," Jian-Sheng replied.  "Anyway, Li Shang and Sui Mingwei have always been together.  I think it's best for you to set your sights on other eligible bachelors," he commented suggestively.

Mulan became embarrassed, but she was never one to let others get the better of her.  "Confucius."

Jian-Sheng was glad to see her mood change, and continued in a playful tone, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Confucius died a few centuries ago."

Mulan smiled, then showed him the scroll in her hands.  "I'll be spending every waking moment with this scroll," she said half-disgustedly. 

Jian-Sheng let out a hearty laugh.  "I guess I am no competition to that then."  He then looked up at the sky to see how high the sun was.  "I have to go soon.  I'm supposed to go to some village for a festival, but before I let you go back to studying—my mother said that when you're ready to take a walk, go to her in the sitting room."

Before Mulan could ask for directions to the sitting room, Jian-Sheng already left her, and she resorted to walking around the palace until she could find the room, all the while wondering why they would devote an entire room to sitting.  After turning many hallway corners and peeking through ajar doors, she found the sitting room.  She entered and found Yin-Ling and the Empress with her dog Shen by her side.  The Empress was comfortably seated and looking complacently happy, as usual, while Yin-Ling looked as if she were ready to burst out in happiness.  "Ah, Mulan, you do not look too happy," the Empress noted.  "But I have such wonderful news for you, and I know that when you hear it, you will be so happy."  The Empress's eyes reflected no more than the usual satisfaction she always had.  "My daughter Wenli is getting married.  She received the suitor just a few moments ago."

"His name is Chu Weihong.  He has a lot of money," the Yin-Ling happily remarked.  "It will be such a great match."

Mulan was surprised to hear of such a quick acceptance of a suitor, only moments after being denied by another, and she could not help but think that her consent to Chu Weihong was a direct result of her rejection by Li Shang.  And, in Wenli's case, it would not be imprudent to believe her capable of spitefulness.  "I am very happy for her," Mulan said.

"My father is not here to give permission," Yin-Ling said, continuing on the situation.  "He left earlier for some kind of festival in an eastern town.  He won't be back until the end of the month.  So, Chu Weihong is going to stay here in one of the guest rooms until my father returns."  She jumped up and took Mulan by the hand.  "I will take you to see him!"

Mulan did not have a say in the matter, and she was pulled by Yin-Ling through the maze of hallways until they reached their destination.  She first saw Wenli, who could have been described aloof at best.   She looked at the person with her.  What struck Mulan as most surprising was Chu Weihong's physical presence in comparison to Wenli's.  She was slender and beautiful and everything elegant, while he was short and round and not attractive at all.

"Weihong, this is Fa Mulan," Yin-Ling said.  "She is the one who fought in the war and killed Shan Yu, and now she is going to be our father's adviser."

"What an honor it is to meet you!" Weihong happily exclaimed.  "I cannot believe the luck I have had today.  First I become engaged to a princess, and then I meet a living legend!  It must be because I'm wearing my lucky shoes."  Weihong lifted his foot to show off his embroidered satin shoe, and Yin-Ling openly marveled over how nice it was.

"Weihong, put your foot down," Wenli said.  "It's not nice to show off something so lavish at someone as poor as Mulan."

Weihong followed his fiancée's orders, and he quickly apologized to Mulan.  "Sometimes I forget that not many are as rich as I am," Weihong said.

Mulan laughed out of nervousness.  "I'm okay.  Princess Wenli sometimes forgets that I'm in the room when she makes these comments.  Anyway, I am going to get back to my studies."

Yin-Ling made an excuse to leave with Mulan, and they walked down the hallway together.  "Fa Mulan, do you mind if I confide in you?" Yin-Ling asked.

"Of course not; please do."

"It's about my sister and Chu Weihong.  Don't they make an odd pair?"

Mulan stopped walking and looked back at Yin-Ling, curious as to what the young princess would say next.  Yin-Ling stepped closer to Mulan, and she continued in a whisper, "he is so fat and ugly, and he is not smart at all either."

Mulan did not know which to be more concerned about—Wenli's engagement, or Yin-Ling taking pleasure in Weihong's flaws.  "At least he is rich," Mulan commented.

"Of course," Yin-Ling said in agreement.  Yin-Ling looked around to make sure no one else was around.  "Do you have an older sister?"  Mulan shook her head, so Yin-Ling continued.  "I hate it.  I've always had to compete with her for attention," Yin-Ling admitted.  "But even though I play instruments better than she can, or I can recite the Final Admonition in ten seconds flat while she takes longer, everyone still admires her and adores her.  Men come from all over to court her, and when she rejects them, they go to me, but I don't want her leftovers.  Not one man has come seeking my hand first," she proclaimed with blatant jealousy.  "But now that she's getting married, and to Chu Weihong, it's like a fresh start for me.  I can definitely get a husband with more common sense and good looks than him."

Mulan laughed in disbelief, and Yin-Ling laughed along with her.  The reason behind Yin-Ling's happiness had not been for her sister's future, but for her own projected future without Wenli.  Although Mulan liked Yin-Ling infinitely more than she did Wenli, she lost respect for Yin-Ling and her superficial ambitions.

Ten days devoted to Confucian study passed by slowly for Mulan, but she would have spent ten more days studying if she didn't have to see Chi Fu again.  She managed to read through the two seemingly never-ending scroll, but she was not too sure she had retained the information as well as she would have liked.  Despite her best attempts to expel her former captain from her mind, the name Li would be written in the scroll she was studying, as would the surname Sui, which Shang mentioned was the family name of his betrothed, and she was even more dismayed to see not a single Fa.  She then came to the conclusion that a Sui marrying into the Li family would be a promising event, although they couldn't possibly bring each other happiness, as matches like that always turn out.  This brought Mulan some satisfaction as she continued reading. 

When she and Chi Fu met again in the empty meeting room, he threw a barrage of questions at her regarding what she had studied.  She managed to answer many of the questions correctly, but Chi Fu remained unconvinced that she was not at all prepared to take the test, and he held no reservations in telling her to her face how miserably he anticipated her to fail.  Mulan only held her seething remarks to herself.

He continued tutoring her on the highlights of the two scrolls, and she intently listened.  It turned out that Chi Fu, despite his arrogance and ingratiating disposition, was quite the expert for the Confucian Classics.  While he was in the middle of telling her about the Chin Dynasty, Wenli and Yin-Ling walked in.  Chi Fu stopped talking and bowed before the two women.

"Oh, good.  The both of you are here," Wenli said.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Princess?" Chi fu inquired.

"As you both know, I'm getting married," Wenli began.  "So, my family and Chu Weihong's family are coming, and they will be occupying the guestrooms here.  Fa Mulan, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we turned you out so that we could use your room?"

Mulan was entirely shocked and angered at Wenli, and she knew that she wouldn't have been taken advantage of this way if the Emperor had been there.  "I have nowhere else to go," Mulan replied.

"I figured, that since you're studying anyway for the exam, all this wedding preparation would get away, and of course we wouldn't turn you out with nowhere to stay, and that's when I came up with a marvelous plan.  You could stay with Chi Fu, so that you could study with him everyday.  Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind since Chi Fu is your protector and all."

Both Mulan and Chi Fu were outraged at the recommendation, but neither could refuse Wenli.  Wenli immediately called on the servants to move Mulan's things to Chi Fu's estate, even though her relatives wouldn't come for another week, and Chu Weihong's weren't due for two more weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

I really appreciate all of you who have been reading this story up to now, and I thank you for all the reviews!

It had been three days since Mulan had moved into Chi Fu's house, and never had she felt more alone in her life. She went to the stable during her study breaks to talk to Khan, but there was only so much she could say to the horse before she realized he would never respond in the way she would have liked. So, she surrounded herself with the five scrolls Chi Fu lent her, and she studied to ignore Chi Fu. She managed to learn so much in those past few days, and the words of Confucius opened up to her a whole new perspective on life and people,but it was only a matter of time before she was called to eat dinner with the master of the house, and that was when she remembered her situation.

Chi Fu had acted around her as he would a leper. He was disgusted with the mere mention of her, and to have her in his house was unjust and intolerable, and if it weren't for the Princess's request he would have enjoyed seeing her homeless. At the beginning, he forced himself to make tutoring sessions with her. He talked quickly while she took notes on some parchment, and every so often she would ask him to refrain from talking so that she could catch up with him. That was when he would watch her, at first with absolute disdain, but then he would notice the way hair fell in her eyes and how she'd try to tuck it behind her ear while still taking notes, or he would notice the way she wrote on the parchment. Such moments were brief at best, but by the third day since her moving in, he regarded her as something other than his antithesis, and he began to think of her more and more as a single woman.

Mulan was unable to sense any change in Chi Fu's demeanor, because he still treated her as a loathesome burden and unwelcome houseguest. It did make her uneasy, however, when they would dine with each other. Neither attempted to make hostile or unhostile conversation, so most of their moments eating were in absolute silence. But, instead of simply avoiding her, which Mulan would have tolerated, Chi Fu freely stared at her as she ate, as if he were studying her, and at this point she would have traded living with Chi Fu for all of Wenli's insults. His presence would still remind her of his rescuing her, and she wondered if he thought the same thing when he looked at her.

After Wenli became engaged, her friends from throughout the city came to visit-- not only to congratulate her, but also to see for themselves how insipid Weihong really was. Weihong was very gregarious, mostly over nonsensical topics from which he would often stray, but he would somehow end up talking about one of three things: his many estates throughout China, the history of the Chu family, and the number of horses he had. When inquired as to what type of horses they were, he admitted that he did not know the exact breed, but he was assured that they were the fastest and strongest horses in all of China; and blinded by his extravagant nature, all who visited Wenli and Weihong left the palace with an overall good impression of Weihong, and they would tell Yin-Ling that she could only hope for such a prosperous match as Wenli's. Yin-Ling was, for the most part, left out of the wedding conversation, so she was feeling very discarded and alone and even more jealous of her sister than before.

She invited Mulan over and Mulan was all too eager to accept the invitation-- anything to get her out of Chi Fu's house. Mulan rode Khan to the palace, and they met at the tree where Wenli had proposed to Shang. Yin-Ling started off by stating how much she missed Mulan's company, and then she complained to Mulan about how her sister was receiving all the undeserved attention. Mulan only made succint responses, hoping to convey some concern without having to pay any more attention to Yin-Ling than she had to. Yin-Ling continued talking until she was interrupted by a maid who was relaying a message to her to see her mother. Yin-Ling left with her maid, and Mulan was left alone with Khan.

Mulan was not ready to return to Chi Fu's house, nor was she ready to return to her studies, so she decided to ride Khan around the palace grounds. It had been a long time since she had been able to take Khan out of the stables, and Khan was so excited to be used by Mulan again that he would have taken Mulan to the heavens and back if his owner so desired.

They had made one round on the palace grounds when they ran into Shang riding his own horse. Before Mulan could turn Khan around, Shang caught sight of her and navigated his horse to get him next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Shang asked.

"I came here to escape studying," Mulan plainly answered. "and you?"

"Mingwei wanted to visit Wenli and congratulate her, and she asked me to come along," Shang responded.

Mulan's next question would have been why he was not offering his congratulations with her, until she considered that he believed his presence would have upset Wenli. "So, I heard you're staying at Chi Fu's house now," Shang said. Mulan's reluctant nod answered his question, and he continued, "I could find you another place to stay, if you want."

"That's not necessary," Mulan said obligingly. "Chi Fu tutors me during the day anyway, so it is more convenient for the both of us."

"Oh, that's good then," Shang answered disappointedly. He did not understand Mulan-- he told her that he would be there for her, but she hadn't asked him yet for help. He knew Mulan had to be miserable living with Chi Fu, and he very plainly offered her a way out. What cut to Shang the worst was not that she didn't impose on him, but she imposed on Chi Fu. She was saved by Chi Fu, she was being tutored by Chi Fu, and now she was living with Chi Fu. Although she had little say in what happened up to now, he wanted to be the one to save her, and not Chi Fu. He wanted to be the one to help her out, but it was Chi Fu each time who came to her rescue. Mulan may not have wanted it, but she did not refuse Chi Fu as she did Shang.

"How are your studies going?" Shang asked, hoping to get off the topic of the annoying advisor.

"It's going well," Mulan replied sarcastically. "Reading Confucius' words puts so many things into perspective for me, and Chi Fu is such an expert at the Classics that he is able to explain to me the more abstract ideas. I think that if I don't pass this test, at least I'd have had the opportunity of reading it and getting to know Chi Fu."

Shang looked at her incredulously, and he would have laughed if Mulan had not kept a somber face and made him think that she was being sincere. Mulan then smiled and laughed, and Shang let out a chuckle. "At the rate you two are going, you'll be married by New Year," Shang said jokingly.

Mulan rolled her eyes and smirked. "I can only hope," she sighed.

Shang's laughter died as he introduced a more serious topic. "So are you considering marriage then?"

"With Chi Fu?" Mulan asked, hoping he was still joking.

"No," he responded all too quickly. "With anyone who happens to ask."

"Why would you think I wouldn't consider marriage?" Mulan asked, trying to evade the question mainly because the person asking was the only person who would induce such considerations. "Just because I join the army and am studying for a position in the Emperor's consul, I can't consider marriage?"

"I was just wondering."

Mulan considered the question. "If someone came along, and if we fell in love with each other, and if he proposed, then I would accept."

Shang gave a sigh of relief, though he didn't realize until right then that he didn't want Mulan married. He knew Mulan would not settle into marriage for anything other than love. He also knew that Mulan had better sense than to fall in love with just anybody, and it would take a different sort of man to fall in love with Mulan because of her unorthadox manner. But, he didn't know why he wouldn't want Mulan to fall in love. "Someone will come along," Shang said encouragingly.

"You think so?" Mulan looked him straight in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking: 'what man would be crazy enough to fall for someone like me?'"

"No," Shang replied. "I am thinking that no man will ever be worthy of you."

Mulan was so surprised at his candidness that she turned away, and she blushed at the compliment, but she still shook her head as if saying that he couldn't be more wrong. "You seem to think that I'm worth more than I really am. I may be different, but I'm nothing special."

Mulan's eyes met his again, and her smile faded when she met Shang's reproving gaze, as if he were scolding her for even thinking she was anything less than what he held her to be. But, he soon broke eye contact with her, and he turned in the direction of the palace. Once Mulan turned her head to see what he was looking at, she saw Yin-Ling and another girl walking together, and they were heading toward Shang and her.

"Shang!" the girl yelled out. As she began running to Shang, Shang got off his horse to receive her. She looked at Mulan curiously as Mulan got off Khan. "Who is this?"

Shang introduced the two of them. Mingwei's face lit up at the recognition of Mulan's name, and she was quick in giving Mulan praises. "You were the one on the roof of the palace, fighting off Shan Yu! I was there, I saw you, and you used that fan so skillfully. And, you are so pretty! Isn't she pretty Shang? I don't understand how you can be so small and pretty, yet you were mistaken for some warrior. I would have understood if you were taller or uglier that Shang and all the others could think you were a man, but they were way off!"

Mulan gave a wary smile to humor Mingwei. "It takes more than looks to be a warrior."

"Of course," Mingwei answered. "I'm sure it takes strength and smarts and dedication and all those other things, but those things aren't so easily seen. But I would never consider you a warrior. You look very delicate and feminine. Warriors are neither of the two."

Mulan would have taken the compliment as intended, but she was just called _delicate_ and _feminine_-- two words she would have never used to describe herself.

"So," Mingwei said, turning to Shang, "you should have seen Wenli and Chu Weihong. He is"--she paused, trying to find the right words to describe him--"_nice, _but he is a bit dull if you ask me. But, he is very rich. He has a house here in the city, and he said that once the Emperor comes back so that Weihong can appropriately ask for Wenli, then he'll throw a big party in his house."

"The Emperor is not coming back for a few weeks," Shang said.

"Also," Mingwei said, "Chu Weihong told me that he wanted a portrait of Wenli painted as a gift to her, so I told him that your cousin Yuri painted portraits. So, Weihong wants to see Yuri as soon as possible! And, I was thinking, if Yuri does well enough, the Emperor could appoint Yuri as his official painter."

"That's good," Shang replied. "I'll tell Yuri."

"Mulan, Yin-Ling, you both should meet Shang's cousin Yuri. He is very funny, and he is so handsome," Mingwei said.

"Shang," Yin-Ling said, playfully chastising him, "I didn't know you had a cousin!"

"Mulan, you have such a beautiful horse," Mingwei said as she reaching out her hand to pet Khan. "Were you two riding your horses? You always said you were going to teach me to ride, Shang, but you never did."

"It's not hard," Shang said.

"Mulan, I wanted to show you something Weihong gave me," Yin-Ling said. "It's back inside the palace."

Although she wanted to watch Shang and Mingwei more, she followed Yin-Ling back in the direction of the palace. But, Mingwei was quick to run after Mulan. "I was wondering," Mingwei began, "since you'll be staying here a little while longer and all, could I ride on Khan for just a little while?"

Mulan was not ready to let Mingwei ride Khan, but she was not quick enough to say "no," because Mingwei took Mulan's silence as her consent. "Thank you, Mulan," Mingwei said cheerfully.

Mulan knew that Khan interacted well with strangers, but she hoped just this once that he would act up as Mingwei climbed up on him. Shang helped Mingwei up on Khan, and they began riding off together. It seemed to Mulan that neither Shang nor Khan gave her a second thought as they rode off with the girl that should have been her.

Mulan followed Yin-Ling back to the palace, and once they arrived in her bedroom, Yin-Ling showed her a silk robe with cranes embroidered on it. Mulan was unimpressed, but she still acted as if she had never seen anything more beautiful. "Weihong gave it to me just now," Yin-Ling said. "He is the most generous man I've ever known!"

Mulan smiled at the thought of just earlier Yin-Ling could not stop talking about how feeble-minded he was. Mulan was not willing to hear Yin-Ling talk even more about Weihong, whether it would be good or bad. She couldn't get her mind off Shang and Mingwei as a couple. She was exactly as Mulan had pictured her to be-- the perfectly made girl who would become some trophy wife. But, she never would have pictured Shang to be a man who would settle for a trophy wife. "I should really get going now," Mulan told Yin-Ling. "I have to get back to studying."

After Mulan said goodbye to Yin-Ling, she went back outside, but Shang, Mingwei, and her horse were nowhere to be seen. Mulan sat down at the base of a tree, and she could think of nothing else but how inconsiderate Mingwei was to have hijacked her horse for her own amusement. After waiting for a long time with no sight of them, sleep overcame her, and when Shang and Mingwei found her, just before the sun began to set, she was still napping under the tree.

Mingwei woke her up, and she was profuse in her apologies, but Mulan was too tired to listen to any of it. Mulan looked for an explanation from Shang, but he remained silent. They all rode out of the palace together, and Mingwei was the first to be dropped off.

Once Mingwei was out of earshot, Shang told Mulan, "We wanted to return your horse to you earlier, but Yin-Ling told us you had gone home, so we went to Chi Fu's house. Then the maid told us you hadn't returned, so we came back and searched the grounds for you."

"A simple apology will do," Mulan said expectingly.

"What do I have to apologize for?"

"I sat there waiting while the sun was still high," Mulan said. "Now it's setting!"

Shang remained unapologetic for whatever she thought he had done wrong. "I'm sorry you had to wait that long, but you were the one who let Mingwei use your horse."

Mulan sat in furied silence as they rode together. Shang waited a few minutes before speaking to her again, hoping her anger would have subsided. "So, what do you think of her?"

"Other than how inconsiderate she is for taking my horse from me?" Mulan seethed. "I wasted hours that could have been spent studying."

Shang took his eyes off the road ahead and stared back at Mulan. "First, you let her ride the horse. Second, she apologized when she returned it. Third-- you told me yourself you didn't want to study!"

His eyes were blazing, and he was angry that Mulan would blame Mingwei for everything, but Mulan's anger was greater than his-- not because she had wasted her afternoon under a tree, but because he would take Mingwei's side over hers. "I didn't let her ride the horse-- she jumped on Khan before I could say 'no!'" Mulan fumed. "Why would I let a complete stranger ride my horse?!"

Shang shifted his eyes downward as he realized that he never heard Mulan give consent. "Sorry."

Even though she had defeated Shang in that one argument, she was not ready to back down until he would see her for what she was. "Why are you marrying her?" Mulan asked. "She is careless, and she does not consider the consequences of her actions until it's too late."

Shang looked back at Mulan, hurt and incensed that she would question his judgement. "I love her," Shang replied, "and you just met her. You can't judge her only on the horse incident."

"I had judged her even before that," Mulan said defiantly. "She said I wasn't a warrior and that I am _delicate_ and _feminine_."

Shang rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Mulan, you are the only woman in China that would prefer to be called a warrior."

"I fought just as hard as you and all the other soldiers, and her compliments are about my looks."

"We have something in common then," Shang said, trying to make light of the situation.

Mulan did not appreciate his joke, and she felt relief as she saw Chi Fu's house a few yards away. "You can love her," Mulan said, "but I don't have to like her."

"Mulan, please reconsider," Shang said pleadingly. "Both of you are important to me, and I want you two to get along. And, I want to know I have your approval in my choice of a bride."

They had reached Chi Fu's estate, and Shang began to head out in the direction of his own home when Mulan called out to him: "It shouldn't matter what I think of her. Besides, you already know what I think of your choice."

Even though his horse continued trotting down the street, her words were stuck in his head, and they affected him so much that he hardly paid attention to what was going on around him. He only regained his sense of surroundings when his horse stopped, and he found himself at his cousin's house. Whether he had subconsciously led his horse, or if the horse had understood its master so well that it knew where to take him, Shang would not have wanted to be anywhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god! could it be that I updated twice within two weeks? =)

Get ready for it...

----

"I'm not going to give you more until you tell me what's wrong," Yuri said, holding up a flask away from Shang.

"Some suitor of the princess wants to pay you a commission," Shang said, averting Yuri by changing the subject. "He wants you to paint a portrait of the princess. So we should celebrate," and with saying _celebrate_, he picked up his empty cup in expectation of its soon being full.

Yuri's eyes lit up, and he knew immediately what opportunities this opened him to. He put down the flask away from Shang's reach, and he began asking more questions, like "how rich is he," "does he know the worth of a portrait," and "is the princess pretty." Shang answered each question truthfully, and with each question answered, Yuri became more and more excited. "Do not even think of fooling around with the princess," Shang said.

"Shang, you know me," Yuri said.

"I do," Shang said. "Exactly why I am warning you now. Didn't you have a pregnancy scare with the last girl you _painted_?"

"Isn't it funny how you can look back at serious situations and now laugh at them?" Yuri said.

"You wouldn't be laughing if she had your child."

"I see what's going on," Yuri said. "Mingwei refuses to be with you before marriage, and you have to spoil everyone else's fun. Is that why you're so annoyed?"

Shang averted his eyes to his empty cup. "The reason you came here is to get it off your chest," Yuri said, "so you might as well tell me now."

"Do you think Mingwei is superficial?" Shang asked.

"You didn't know? I thought you knew," said Yuri, looking at him completely surprised. "What makes you realize this now?"

"Fa Mulan disapproves of our marriage," Shang said.

"What does Fa Mulan have to do with anything?" Yuri asked.

"I value her opinion," Shang replied.

Yuri's facial expression matched his piqued interest. "Of course! After all, why else would her comment affect you this much? You don't have feelings for her, do you?"

"She is my friend," Shang answered. "One of my few friends here, and I trust her with my life." Shang refused to talk anymore about Mulan, although Yuri remained unconvinced that Shang felt of her as just a friend.

Mulan woke up early the next morning and went straight to Chi Fu's library. She figured she could study as much as she could before Chi Fu could lecture her about not studying yesterday. But, when Chi Fu walked in through the library doors, he had something else in mind.

He wanted to visit Princess Wenli and Chu Weihong, and although Mulan would have thought her world a happier place without them, Chi Fu coerced her into going. They rode to the palace in his sedan in complete silence (other than for Chi Fu's requests: "don't embarrass me" and "please try not speaking"). Mulan only sat silently, because if she had learned one thing to do while living Chi Fu, it was to bear his obnoxiousness without getting upset.

Once they arrived and were announced to Wenli and Chu Weihong, they met with Chi Fu and Mulan in the sitting room. Chu Weihong did most of the talking, and Wenli's demeanor indicated to Mulan that she had heard Chu Weihong talk like this many times before with other visitors.

"My land in the province is 10 acres large, and I have plenty of servants-- around 50 or so," Chu Weihong proudly stated. "I also have some land in the South, and I have some property here as well. I usually visit both of those places twice a year for about two months."

"Then who lives in them for the rest of the year?" Mulan asked, intrigued that a person could own more than one house. Wenli gave Mulan a supercilious look, offended by Mulan's apparently ignorant question. Chi Fu shot a scornful sideglance at her because she had broken one of his two earlier requests.

"No one," Chu Weihong said. "The servants stay there and maintain the area."

Mulan decided to follow Chi Fu's rules the rest of the time, and she sat in silent disgust over Weihong's description of his ostentatious lifestyle. But soon enough, Yin-Ling and her mother were announced at the sitting room, and they brought their own subjects to talk about.

First the Empress talked about her dog, who was feeling a bit under the weather. Mulan offered some advice that the Empress, although impressed and grateful for Mulan's help, had no intention of remembering. And a while after Mulan stopped paying attention to what anyone around her was saying, her ears picked up one bit of information that caused her to mentally reenter the conversation.

"I received a letter from him earlier this morning," the Empress said, "and he said he'll be coming back tomorrow with his gaurd, but his father will be detained with the other festivities in that province."

"I'll be happy to see him back," Yin-Ling said, although she hadn't missed him at all while he was gone. "How about you, Mulan? Have you missed him as well?"

Everyone turned their heads in Mulan's direction, waiting for her answer. Mulan shyly laughed, and answered, "Not as much as you have, I'm sure."

"He had taken a liking to you before he left," the Empress said. "A mother knows these things."

"Now we have to wait and see how long it takes until he moves on to the next girl," Chi Fu remarked out of jealousy.

The Empress responded, without taking a defensive tone, "I think Mulan is the type of girl my son could fall in love with. She is very beautiful, intelligent, and genteel."

"Mama, _genteel_?" Wenli facetiously scoffed. "She fought a Hun leader on our roof a few months ago."

"You must have practiced fighting on roofs in order to keep your balance," Chu Weihong said to Mulan. Everyone but Mulan laughed as if he said something clever (and for his sake, they all were hoping that he was not as pointless as his comment).

Then, a servant came to the door, and he announced Li Shang and his cousin. Both men entered the room and bowed to the Empress and the princesses before they stated the reason for their visit. Wenli did her best to seem unruffled by Shang's presence, since this was the first time she had seen him since she became engaged to Chu Weihong. She even built the thought up in her mind that she had rejected Shang's offer of marriage, and that Chu Weihong was an infinitely better man than Li Shang would ever be. This helped her in keeping her composure with Shang, but she was still curious about Shang's foreign-looking cousin.

Yuri talked with Chu Weihong and everyone fell into silence, astounded that a Yuri, who had blonde hair, was speaking without the trace of an accent. To the princesses, Yuri's exotic Russian features were extremely attractive. Yin-Ling had fallen in love with him the moment he walked in the room. Wenli, being engaged and more mature in nature, sat up proudly and drew her fan close to her face, concealing her nose and mouth from view. From her vantage point she watched as her fiancé handled business. Weihong was very eager to have the portrait painted, and Yuri was just as eager to paint it. When the discussion came around to how much Weihong would spend, Yuri first quoted an extraordinarily high fee. His plan was to slowly go down so that Weihong would appreciate the price once Yuri gave him a discount, although he would still be overcharged. Weihong however, being naïve in any and every issue concerning money, agreed to Yuri's asking price. Mulan's eyes widened in disbelief, Shang raised an eyebrow, and Chi Fu went to Weihong's side. "Perhaps you are being a bit hasty," Chi Fu nervously said. "That is a bit expensive, don't you think?"

"I am rich," Weihong said, offended. "I can afford it."

Yuri laughed, but he was inwardly seething that someone as insipid as Weihong would have so much money. "Because I like you," he said, "I will give you a discount."

Weihong smiled at the bargain he just received. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "How soon can you get started?"

"I can start tomorrow, if that isn't any inconvenience," Yuri replied. "I would need some money now to get supplies, but you don't have to pay me all of it right now."

"Okay, I'll get you some money," Weihong said. "I'll be right back."

He walked away to the hallway and disappeared once he turned the corner. Yuri turned to the two girls seated next to each other. "So, which of you will I have the pleasure of staring at for the next couple of weeks?"

Wenli smiled and nodded her head as she looked up at Yuri. "How long exactly does this process take, and what will I be doing?"

Yuri kneeled down to the princess's level. "Depending on how detailed your husband wants it and how willing you are to stay still, it could last a month and a half at the least."

Wenli quickly corrected him. "He is not my husband," she said. "Not yet."

"Oh, of course," Yuri said, smiling. He continued: "and, you ought to choose an outfit of yours that you want to wear in the portrait. Perhaps something red."

"Why red?" Wenli asked.

"Because I like red," Yuri responded.

Neither Shang nor Chi Fu were comfortable with the tone of the conversation in front of them. Yuri was being too forward with the engaged Wenli, especially with her betrothed in the other room, and Wenli looked as if she enjoyed it. Yuri, who was never one to give his attentions to just one girl, turned to Yin-Ling. Yin-Ling's heart went aflutter as he headed her way. "And what is your name?" Yuri asked.

"Yin-Ling," she responded.

Yuri took her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Yin-Ling let out a giggle, which made Wenli glare at her sister. She was, for the first time in her life, jealous of Yin-Ling. Yuri should be paying attention to her after all, since she would be painted in the portrait. Before she could call out for Yuri again, Weihong reentered the room with a small sack of money in his hand.

"I think this amount should be able to pay for your supplies," Weihong said. Yuri accepted the sack and the deal was set.

Mulan sat back and watched in shock at the manner in which these people conducted themselves. Yuri then looked at Mulan, and he knew immediately from Shang's descriptions who she was. "So, you must be _the_ Fa Mulan," he said suavely. "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you."

Mulan, who knew better than to swoon over his regard for her, reciprocated the pleasure in meeting a relative of Li Shang's.

Shang, who had been sitting in silence the entire time, suddenly felt it necessary to go. He made his excuses to everyone and left. But, before exiting the door, he gave one last look at Mulan before taking off.

Yuri stayed, and he was the center of attention. He talked about his father and mother, and he talked about painting. Then conversation turned to Shang's premature departure and how much Yin-Ling missed his presence, despite the fact that he had contributed nothing to their discussion that morning.

"My cousin had received some words last night from someone he considered a friend," Yuri said, talking to everyone though directing his words at Mulan. "These words hurt him worse than any injury he could have sustained at battle, and now he is filled with doubt about a decision he made." Everyone else wanted Yuri to reveal more, but he made his excuses to leave-- he had to buy the painting supplies before the market closed.

Yin-Ling said to them after he left, "Isn't he just handsome! I have never seen golden hair before. And his eyes! Did you see his eyes? They were as blue as the sky."

"Publicly fawning over someone is very unbecoming," Wenli nonchalantly expressed. "And he's poor, and he's practically a foreigner."

"But, he was born and raised in China," Yin-Ling replied. "And he is a Li."

"But he'll never be Chinese because he just isn't," Chi Fu irately stated. He hated being with the princesses when they discussed the attractiveness of young men. Being a mature, successful bachelor himself, he was wondering why he hasn't seen girls acting that way about him. Maybe he was not quite so rich as Weihong or as handsome as Shang, but he considered himself a very worthy find for any woman. And now, to hear of a poor foreigner being admired by a princess nonetheless made him especially angry.

"He has such a tragic upbringing," the Empress said, nonplussed by her daughters' discussion. "But still, he holds such promise of being a fine young man. I always find people like that very inspiring."

Chi Fu and Mulan left soon afterwards, and as soon as they arrived back at Chi Fu's house, she went straight to the library to return to studying. But, Yuri's words and his scrutinizing gaze were still fresh on her mind. Those words were directed at her, but what did he mean by them? Would Shang actually call off an engagement to a beautiful aristocrat's daughter whom he had been courting for a long time now? Mulan shook off her thoughts, and she delved into Confucius.

She spent the next two days in the library, ready to go crazy if she didn't have any human interaction. The maids would pop in every so often to announce meals, and Chi Fu would pop in also to check up on her, but she was pretty much on her own. Then, three days after she and Chi Fu went to the palace, an invitiation came to her from Yin-Ling to visit.

Mulan arrived in time to join Wenli, Weihong, Yin-Ling, and Yuri on their walk. Ever since Yuri's initial visit, Yuri would be seen everyday with a paintbrush in hand, trying to paint Wenli's portrait. Yin-Ling would almost always be at his side, simply watching him, and Weihong would be at Wenli's side watching her. Yin-Ling tried talking to Yuri at first, although he wanted silence so that he could focus more. Wenli, who found it tedious to stay seated long periods of time, would constantly get up and ask to take a walk. So, the four of them would take walks together around the palace. Every time, Yuri was his charming self, paying compliments to the princesses whenever possible. Yin-Ling was all blushes and giggles each time and Wenli was composed throughout. However, Wenli felt vexed by having her sister and fiance tagging along all the time. Yin-Ling also felt frustrated with her sister for taking up most of Yuri's time, and even though she didn't want to believe it, she sometimes felt like Yuri preferred Wenli over her.

"Mulan," Ying-Ling said, greeting her with a hug, "Can you believe it? It has been so long since we have seen each other! I missed you so much."

Mulan was disappointed that she didn't see Jian-Sheng, and after inquiring the health of Yin-Ling and Wenli, she asked about him. "He and his guard are always going out partying really late," Wenli said. "They're even planning a big party here."

"Yes, you have to come, Mulan!" Yin-Ling exclaimed. "It will be the best party. None of those boring old people are coming. It will be a bunch of people our age."

But despite Yin-Ling's encouragement to attend, Mulan steadfastly refused. Yin-Ling and Weihong were disappointed, Wenli didn't care, and Yuri found another reason to dislike her.

They continued walking until they reached the front gate of the palace. Wenli then told everyone how she wanted to sneak out of the palace, and even though Mulan, Yin-Ling, and Weihong were not interested, Yuri said he would join her. So, without waiting for further objection from the three of them, Yuri and Wenli went through the gates and went out into the city.

It was then that Yin-Ling faced the fact that Yuri had been pursuing Wenli all that time, and she had been deluding herself. "I hate Wenli! I hate her! I hate her!" she hysterically cried as she ran back into the palace.

Mulan was left to console Chu Weihong, and she did not find it hard to convince Weihong that Wenli would return to the palace, still wanting to marry him. Then, Mulan headed back into the palace to try consoling Yin-Ling when she ran into Jian-Sheng. They exchanged surprise in seeing each other again, and they began catching up.

"That coastal province was fun for the first few days, but it became boring really quick," Jian-Sheng told her. "I asked my father if I could return early, and he said it was fine, so Ling and I returned two days ago."

"Ling?" Mulan repeated, and she wondered if they knew the same girl-crazy Ling.

"Yes, he said he knew you from the army," Jian-Sheng said. "We're planning to have a party here in a week. You should come-- get away from studying."

"Thank you," Mulan replied, "but Chi Fu insists I study."

"Too bad," Jian-Sheng said. "You know, there's one more thing I wanted to tell you: Shang called off the engagement with Mingwei. You look a little pale, Mulan. Are you okay?"

She told him that she was fine, but everything indicated that she had felt worse from the news. "I thought it would make you feel better since Shang is free now."

"You're not joking?" Mulan asked, half-hoping that Jian-Sheng was.

"Shang told me night before last that he was still mourning his father and was not ready to commit to anything," Jian-Sheng said.

Just then, Mingwei emerged from the palace doors. The look she gave Jian-Sheng made Mulan wonder if they were hiding something, and Mingwei then suspiciously turned to Mulan. "What are you doing here?"

Mulan did not know whether to respond to her question or to tell her sorry for being the main cause of her split with Shang, but Jian-Sheng covered for her. "I was just telling her about the province I went to."

Mingwei nodded, then she turned to Jian-Sheng. "I'm going back to the room."

Mulan could hardly believe that this was the same Mingwei from a few days ago who could not stop talking, and she knew the only reason she seemed so despondent was from her broken engagement. "Wait," Mulan said, fitting the situation into context. "Why is Mingwei here?"

"Mulan," Jian-Sheng said in a low-key voice. "I'm helping out Mingwei, because she's very distressed. Please don't tell anyone you saw her here. I don't want people coming to any lewd conclusions about her and me."

Mulan agreed to keep the secret, but she was not sure if she could believe Jian-Sheng's explanation. Jian-Sheng, after swearing her to secrecy, told her that he had to return to Mingwei. He and Mulan parted ways, and Mulan began heading to Yin-Ling's bedroom again. She had made it halfway down the hall when she encountered Bing, the maid who had shown her around the palace on the first day, and Bing was very excited to see Mulan again.

"I heard you were staying with that horrible man Chi Fu and that you're studying all the time now (you poor thing, here have an apple to eat). I saw that you ran into the Emperor's son. Such a dispicable young man. He ran up so many gambling debts when he was away with his father, and he also got himself in trouble with some of the locals' daughters, and now he is getting himself involved with that other girl. And, that girl (her name is Ming-something, I don't quite remember-- oh yes, Mingwei, that's right) was engaged to General Li's son. Unbelievable. My husband told me he wants to take me to the opera for my birthday (they have all sorts of stories about love and lovers backstabbing each other), but I told him that I don't need to because I work here! And now, that dispicible young man wants all of us to clean up and prepare for a party next week. The Empress is so inattentive of her children that she knows about the party and does not care. But, if the Emperor were here, they would all be in trouble. And that foreign boy that paints the princess' portrait-- there is nothing going on right now between them, but I say give it time. He has a reputation, and the princess seems to detest Chu Weihong so much that she will turn to the foreigner. And now, the younger princess is heartbroken that--- oh, you know? Ah, cheer her up then. She is absolutely heartbroken. You'll know her room when the sobbing gets louder."

Mulan found the room without any problem because she followed Bing's directions, and she let herself in. Yin-Ling was sprawled out on the bed, crying so loudly, and when she saw Mulan there, she immediately ran to her. "She is horrible! She ruined my life!" Mulan could make out in between the sobs. Mulan stayed by Yin-Ling's side until she went to sleep. When she came into the hallway, she saw Wenli just coming in without Yuri beside her. Wenli avoided Mulan as she walked down the hallway, and she went straight to her room.

Mulan made her way back to the Chi Fu's estate, socially consumed with the Imperial family and their misdeeds. She hoped she would never have to enter the palace again and face any one of them. Bing may have found it entertaining, but Mulan was weary over the thought of all the lies they were living, and she promised herself to stay confined in the library and to study until the time came to take the exam.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so… mix writer's block and a seemingly endless semester's worth of homework with a dash of computer problems, and that's my excuse. The reviews were what really kept me going, so keep it up and so will I. Happy New Year, everyone!

Four days. Four days was the amount of time it took for the absolute repulsion she felt for China's imperial progeny to wane. For four days Yin-Ling's invitations came back with apologies and excuses from Mulan; and Yin-Ling, who was still very bitter about Wenli and Yuri, decided to follow her brother and Ling around. They would not let her accompany them to parties, but she would go out with them most everywhere else.

Mulan finally broke down on the fifth day, and against her better judgment, she went to the palace to see Yin-Ling. Also there were Ling, Jian-Sheng, Shang, Mingwei, Weihong, and Wenli. At Mingwei's request, Jian-Sheng asked Shang over under the guise of talking over the training of new recruits. Much to Shang's chagrin, Jian-Sheng never got around to talking about recruits, and Mingwei was going out of her way to get Shang to notice everything she did. Wenli, who did not care much for Mingwei to begin with, was very irritated when Mingwei would attempt flirting with Shang. "So pathetic," Wenli whispered to Weihong. "She just doesn't know when to give up, but then again she is past marrying age as it is. Desperation, I guess. Li Shang was smart in dropping her."

Mulan was so happy to be reunited with Ling, and for the first fifteen minutes the two of them talked about everything. Yin-Ling, who was naively excited whenever two of her friends had known each other in the past, listened intently to Mulan and Ling's conversation. She would ask questions about the people they talked about, and she would laugh when they would make inside jokes. Of course, she had no idea what "king of the rock" meant, but nevertheless she had laughed the loudest of the group. Jian-Sheng sat near Mulan, and he simply sat back and watched as Mulan and Ling kept talking, because he thought it amusing that someone as girl-crazy as Ling could talk to Mulan for so long without flirting. Weihong would continually try to enter the conversation by talking about his great granduncle in the military, but for the most part he was making up stories, and with every passing minute, he would promote his uncle's status from lieutenant to captain to general. Ling and Mulan would look listen to him out of courtesy, nod at what he said (no matter how ridiculous), and they would get back to their own conversation. As for Shang, Mingwei had sequestered him to a corner, and they were deep in conversation. Although Mulan knew hers was the conversation everyone else in the room wanted to participate in, she would have given most anything at that moment to know what they were saying to each other. But, Ling had such a commanding presence that Mulan's thoughts seldom drifted to that corner of the room.

"I got home, and I just couldn't go back to what life was before," Ling said. "My family runs an opera house, and they wanted me to take over designing and maintaining the costumes. So, I told them that I couldn't do it, and I wanted to continue being a soldier."

"Oh!" Jian-Sheng exclaimed in a struck-gold tone of voice. "We should have a costume party here at the palace!"

Everyone all at once became excited, and they began to talk about what they would dress as. Mulan tried to voice her concern that the party is unauthorized by the Emperor, but whatever she said got lost in all the enthusiastic talks. However, Shang was successful where Mulan had fallen short. He had heard excited exclamations at the other side of the room, and he instinctively knew that young people as happy as they were could be up to no good. And, once he heard more of their conversation, his beliefs were confirmed. "The Emperor is still away," Shang said, "and if he were here he would disapprove of it."

"My father is not going to be back for another two weeks," Jian-Sheng said smugly. "I received a letter from him, and he said that he will visit a monastery where he studied when he was a child after he finishes things up in that village. So, for the time being, I am in charge, and I say that we should have a party."

"Besides, Shang," Mingwei added, "it is going to be so much fun! It will be the talk of the town for years to come, I can feel it! We have to think of what to dress in."

"I won't be going," Shang said resolutely. "I do not agree with this going forward."

Yin-Ling ran to the corner of the room where Shang sat, and she continued pleading with a stubborn Shang while Mingwei moved to the area where everyone began talking about the costumes they would wear.

"I should dress in regimentals," Weihong said, "just like my great granduncle used to wear. He was a general in a war, I believe."

" I know just what to be!" Mingwei shrieked in delight. "When my father traveled to India, he brought me back a sari. It's what the Indian women wear."

"What does a sari look like?" Yin-Ling asked.

"Don't be stupid," Wenli said to her sister. "Every time that ambassador from India visits the palace, he brings those dancing women for show." Just then, Jian-Sheng smiled because he remembered what a sari was. "And they wear those silk outfits that reveal their midriff section." And she said the last part of the sentence in disgust. "Remember now?"

Yin-Ling gasped in excitement at the taboo of Mingwei exposing flesh at the party, and she began pouring out on how she wished she were that daring and how she wanted Mingwei to help her choose an outfit. But, Shang interrupted her.

"Mingwei, it's indecent," Shang said. "You can't wear it."

"I _can't_?" Mingwei interjected. "What should it matter to you what I should wear? It isn't as if we're getting married." Everyone stared at her in disbelief that she would be so audacious. "And you won't be there anyway. So, I guess I will have to get someone else to accompany me," Mingwei said, knowing that Shang would become even more incensed. "Let's see, Jian-Sheng will be busy running the party, as will Ling. Weihong will be with Wenli, so I guess that leaves Yuri..." Wenli gritted her teeth at the thought that Mingwei would steal Yuri from her like she did Shang. "or I will have to be paired with a stranger."

"You shouldn't be doing this Mingwei," Shang restated.

"I have a friend from the army who could escort you," Ling offered, but the all-too-familiar look of disdain on his former captain's face made him wish he had not spoken. Mingwei was ready to accept, but Shang would not hear of it. In the end, Shang reversed in his obstinacy and offered to accompany Mingwei. "But I'm not dressing up," Shang said in defeat.

"Now, if we could get Mulan to go," Jian-Sheng said.

"Oh, I can't," Mulan quickly replied. "I really have to study."

"I will dress up as Confucius, and that way the party will be educational for you as well," Jian-Sheng joked. "And, you cannot make that excuse when you are here right now and not studying."

"I know why she doesn't want to go," Wenli said, looking at Mulan in a condescending sweetness. "She doesn't have a costume to wear, and I don't blame her—after all, I've skipped a few events because I just could not put together an ensemble. Anyway—I can't imagine what costume Mulan could wear if she did go," Wenli teased. "She's already dressed up as a lady _and_ as a man!" Wenli laughed loudly, thinking that everyone would join in on her laughter, but only Weihong let out a chuckle, and he did not even know what he was laughing about.

"Actually, I was planning on going as a princess with a rocket stuck up her butt," Mulan said, not masking the anger in her voice, "but you seem to have that role perfected."

"Well… fine," Wenli said, trying to suppress her feelings of humiliation with her superiority in ranking. "It does not matter to me at all what you go as. Go as a peasant for all I care… but then again, the whole point of a costume party is to dress as something else. I suppose that would be normal to you."

"Anyway," Jian-Sheng interceded, hoping to break up the daggers being shot back and forth between Mulan and his sister, "I'm sure if Mulan wanted a costume, Ling would be more than happy to supply her, so that is not the issue." He then turned to Mulan, "The issue is that you want to study over attending a party! Where are your priorities?!"

"Maybe she's so dense that she needs all the study time she can get," Wenli jibed.

"Leave her alone," Mingwei declared. The seriousness in her voice had caught everyone off guard and had quieted the whole room. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. She told all of you that she needs to study for that test, and I for one respect that she is that dedicated and determined. And that exam is extremely hard, and you two are fortunate enough to not have to take it, but everyone else holding a government office has had to. Shang has taken it as well, and he can tell you how difficult it is and how hard he studied to get to the top of his class. I _know_ that she will rank in the top twenty. She is not only the smartest girl, but one of the smartest people that I have ever met." She then turned to Mulan, and she said to her, "I am sorry that they are being so mean to you."

Mulan was too shocked for words to say 'thank you,' especially since Mingwei of all people defended her. This was the same Mingwei who had a few days ago complimented Mulan only on her looks, and now she only had praises for Mulan's intellect. This was the Mingwei whom she had quickly judged as superficial. This was the same Mingwei who incited every feeling of irritation in Mulan. This was the Mingwei who stole her horse for an afternoon and went riding with Shang. And, even though Mulan was grateful for Mingwei's intervention, she felt even more annoyed that it was Mingwei who had come to her aid, and it was Mingwei to whom she was now indebted.

"Well, I'm going to my room," Wenli said self-importantly. "Yuri is coming over soon to paint my picture, and I have to get dressed."

Chu Weihong followed her out of the room, wanting to calm down his hot-headed bride-to-be but only fueling her anger and making her more temperamental. Yin-Ling right away went to Ling to ask his opinion about costumes. Jian-Sheng went to Shang to try to convince him that the party would a success, but Shang's attentions were still focused on Mingwei and Mulan. He watched them through the corner of his eye, and he watched them leave the room together. He could only envision that whatever the outcome, a private discussion between the two of them could not be good.

"Mulan, do you mind if we talk together for a bit?" Mingwei asked, and she made a motion toward the library. Mulan did not dare to turn her down, and she entered the library first with Mingwei closing the door behind her. Mulan did not know what to expect from Mingwei next, and she was especially not ready for what Mingwei wanted from her.

"I know you hardly know me," Mingwei began, "but I feel like I can trust you. Shang used to go on about you, so I know you so well, and... I know that you don't know me," she reiterated, "but I already think of you as one of my dearest friends.

"I haven't talked to anyone about how I have really felt after Shang called off the engagement. I've told them that I understand how much pressure Shang is feeling, and everyone is confident that Shang will realize his mistake and come back to me... but" --Mingwei's tone softened to a quiver--" the other night... he came to me... and he looked me straight in the eye. He told me that he didn't love me like he used to." She wiped some tears from her eyes before continuing. "But he said he would keep his word to me, and that we would get married, unless I wanted to release him from his word, knowing how he felt." Mingwei felt choked up in her throat, and she took a pause to swallow. "Ever since I've known him, I have been telling people that I would marry him someday because it was like love at first sight. And that night, when he told me that, I didn't know what to say, and he wanted me to answer him right there. But, I thought he could have been testing me, or that when I let him go, he would come back tomorrow and take back everything he said. I never thought that he'd actually leave me, after everything that we've been through together."

Mingwei was very scared in talking to Mulan. She wanted to know what Mulan had been thinking, because the entire time that she had been speaking, Mulan remained completely wide-eyed and still. However, she was afraid of what Mulan had to say to her. Mingwei knew she had done certain things wrong, but she was ready to do anything to be back with Shang. Mingwei's strategy had been to simply plead to Mulan, but Mulan's eyes searched Mingwei for reason to everything she said. So, she continued talking, hoping not to trip up on her words, while inwardly awaiting and dreading Mulan's opinion. "And, about what you saw the other day, what Jian-Sheng told you was true. We have been friends for so long, and he was trying to help me. But, he did kiss me. I was weak, and I was angry at Shang, and part of me enjoyed it... but, Jian-Sheng is not ready to get married—and I'm still in love with Shang. I know you and Shang are friends, but please don't tell him this," Mingwei continued.

Mulan could not decide whether she was shocked, upset, or disgusted by everything Mingwei just told her. And what confused her the most was that, despite every feeling of animosity Mulan felt for Mingwei, she believed that Mingwei's tears were real, and she believed that Mingwei truly was heartbroken, and she felt guilty that what she had said to Shang had caused Mingwei's perfect world to come crashing down. "Why are you telling me this?" Mulan thought out loud, and she did not realize she spoke until Mingwei looked back at her to respond.

"I was hoping," Mingwei said cautiously, "that you would help me. You know how much I love him... I want you to help me win him back." Mulan looked back at her in disbelief, and her feelings of guilt lessened as her suspicions grew. "You do believe I love him," Mingwei asked her, "don't you?"

Mulan looked in Mingwei's sad eyes, anticipative of Mulan's response. Her gaze was so intense that Mulan had to look away, and although Mulan had always perceived Mingwei as frivolous and flippant, she could not deny Mingwei a truthful nod. "Would you help me then?" Mingwei asked, with a voice as soft and vulnerable as a kitten's.

"I don't see how I could help," Mulan said, hoping that Mingwei would stop persisting.

"The other day, Shang told me there were very few people he trusted," Mingwei said, revealing to Mulan that Mingwei had thought this through. "And you trained under him. And, even though you tricked him, he still has great respect for you."

"But would you want to marry someone who says he doesn't love you?" Mulan asked, trying not to be influenced my Mingwei's fragile state.

Mingwei looked at Mulan as if she didn't understand what Mulan had said. "Shang is confused," Mingwei said with conviction, shaking off Mulan's words. "His father just died, and he doesn't know what he is going to do. He doesn't have his ambitions anymore—he refused being appointed General, you know—and he only has his cousin Yuri left. Probably Yuri put him up to this," Mingwei said angrily. "Yuri always teased Shang that he would only be with me, and he said that Shang should be with other women before settling down. I hate Yuri!"

"You don't know that for sure," Mulan said.

"No, I just know it," Mingwei said more definitely. "Shang spends a lot of time with Yuri now. That's why you _have_ to help me! Get Shang to see that Yuri is wrong about everything!" And then she broke out into sobs, and she only quieted down when Mulan acquiesced to Mingwei's bidding. Mingwei's face changed from sad and hopeful to absolutely ecstatic, and tears she cried before Mulan agreed to help her could have easily been mistaken for tears of joy. She hugged Mulan tightly, and against Mulan's feelings of awkwardness for being hugged by the same girl that incited in her pangs of jealously, she returned Mingwei's hug.

Mingwei let go, and she thanked Mulan repeatedly while drying her eyes. _What did I just get myself into?_ Mulan asked herself as Mingwei was smiling back at her. And, as Mingwei wiped away her last tear, Shang entered into the library.

Shang had been a bit disconcerted to see Mingwei call Mulan out earlier, since he knew what Mulan thought of her, but to see Mingwei still smiling caught him off-gaurd. After all, he had half-expected Mulan to be yelling at Mingwei for stealing her horse the other day. Mulan also wore a smile, although he had a feeling that the moment he and Mingwei turned their backs, Mulan would be anything but smiling.

"Mingwei," Shang said, unintentionally getting Mingwei's hopes up, "Yin-Ling wanted to ask you something."

Mingwei's hopes fell again, but she still retained her smile. "Oh! I was going to help her with her outfit. I almost forgot!" She turned to Mulan before leaving, and she had the biggest smile on her face-- a kind of nonverbal "thanks for everything" type of smile that made Mulan feel all the more uncomfortable, especially with Shang in the room.

"So, do you feel bad now about judging Mingwei too quickly?" Shang asked. "Have your thoughts about her changed since we last talked, or rather, since she defended you in front of Wenli and Jian-Sheng?"

"Not really," Mulan said undecidedly. "Anyway, whatever I said before was because I was angry."

Shang raised his eyebrow. "So what do you think of her now?"

_She is manipulative… she cornered me into helping her win you back…_ "She isn't as thoughtless as I thought she was," Mulan finally said after a moment of silence.

"Are you not at all grateful for what she did for you just now?" Shang asked.

"I am, and I told her so," Mulan lied.

Shang looked back at her, and then he looked away towards the only window in the room. The window faced a garden that Mulan had never explored in her brief stay there. While studying in the palace library, her thoughts would sometimes get lost in the mystery of this garden. She knew it existed because she could see it with her own eyes, but she could never find the right path that would lead her to that garden. Mulan caught herself before she could get any more lost in thought, and she tried to prepare herself for the next wave of questions Shang was bound to have ready.

"You two spent a long time in here," Shang said tentatively. "What did you two have to say to each other?"

"She told me what happened," Mulan uneasily answered.

Shang shifted his eyes downward guiltily. "What did she say?"

"Why did you call of your engagement with her?" Mulan asked.

"I know what you're thinking," Shang said, looking up at her again. "You think what you said had something to do with it, but it didn't."

For some reason, something in Shang's voice made Mulan doubt him, but she willed herself to believe that she was not at fault. "Are you going to go back to her?" Mulan asked diffidently.

"I don't know," Shang truthfully answered. "I don't know what to do. All I can be certain of is that my love for her is not what it was before the war."

Mulan would have given most anything to be talking about pigs, cows, and horses. At least on those topics she had something to say. But, she did not know what to say about love. "As long as you follow what your heart tells you, everything will turn out right," Mulan reflected.

Shang wistfully smiled. "You sound like a fortune cookie."

Mulan gave a cheesy big grin. "That's probably where I got it from."

Her cursory words meant nothing to him, but her voice moved him, and before long, he found himself wondering why he felt that way. "Anyway," Shang said, trying to shake off his thoughts, "I'm glad that you didn't cave in to Jian-Sheng's pressures. I think this party is going to turn out very badly. It's bad enough that I have to be associated with it, but if you were to be caught there, especially when you should be studying for the exam, those advisers would have even more reason to look down on you."

"Why do you think it'll turn out bad?" Mulan asked.

"Because Jian-Sheng planned it," Shang replied. "He and I have been friends for a long time, but he doesn't make the best decisions sometimes."

There was a knock on the door, and soon afterwards Ling's head peeked in. "Mulan—Oh! hi, captain, I didn't know you were in here too—Chi Fu just came by and said you should head back home and start studying because he's going to test you tonight." Ling quickly shut the door after that, hoping his interruption did not spoil any romantic tryst that he imagined was happening behind the closed doors.

"Oh, right," Mulan said disappointedly. "I'll be heading back home then."

Mulan turned towards the door and was ready to walk out, but Shang grabbed her arm. Mulan was too shocked to turn around and face him, and from the grip he had on her, she felt that Shang wanted her to just remain as is. "You have to focus on your studies," Shang instructed her. "You have little time to prepare as it is, and you are getting yourself involved with the royal family, and now you're getting involved with me and Mingwei. You can't do everything, Mulan, and if you keep this up you won't pass the exam."

He then released her arm and opened the door for her. She walked through without looking directly at him; she didn't want him to see her blushing from his touch.

Shang's words were the first true words of concern she had heard in a long time, and she was determined to follow them for as long as she could still hear it in her head. She allowed herself to forget all about everything else, and she studied. Over the next few days, Chi Fu became more and more impressed with the progress Mulan had made, and even though he considered her his personal adversary, he found himself going out of his way to teach her little hints for the test.

Mulan continued studying for days and days, and one day, after Mulan's lesson, Chi Fu told her to get dressed because he'd be accompanying her to the palace for a party.

"The Crown Prince is hosting a party," Chi Fu said importantly, "and Prince Jian-Sheng appointed me to make sure everything goes according to plan."

Mulan wanted to avoid those people for as long as possible, but she finally caved in to Chi Fu's incessant demands, and she went to her room to get dressed. Mulan's current room was Chi Fu's mother's room in the past, so much of her wardrobe was still there. She quickly dressed in one of his mother's old robes and ran out the door.

Chi Fu was caught off-guard to see Mulan wearing his late mother's favorite robe, but because he was running late he held his tongue told her to get into the carriage.

"Are you sure the Emperor would approve of a party in the palace?" Mulan asked him.

"Does it matter?" Chi Fu said distractedly, anxious to be present at the party he coordinated. "Do you think you can drive a little faster?" He yelled out the window.

"The Emperor wouldn't want his son to throw a party in the palace while he's away," Mulan said.

"Of course he would," Chi Fu said with a big sneer. "He is at a village festival right now, isn't he?"

Mulan remained quiet, and once they arrived at the palace, she headed straight for the library. She took out from her sleeve the Confucian scroll of poetry she was ready to study. Outside the library doors she could hear the talking and laughter of the future elite of China. Even though Mulan was making a conscious effort to study, she kept her ear keen to pick up any conversation about Shang and Mingwei. She even moved herself closer to the door, so that she could hear better.

"Princess Wenli looks like a bird. She even has feathers on her."

"She said she wanted to go as a peacock."

"Who is that man next to her? He looks like he can't move in his outfit."

"That's Chu Weihong. He's extremely rich, and he's engaged to Princess Wenli."

"He's not good looking at all."

"There's more to life than looks, especially if you're as rich as he is."

"Where is Princess Yin-Ling?"

"From what I hear, Princess Yin-Ling was supposed to dress up as a bird—a swan. Then Princess Wenli stole her idea, and now she's upset and refuses to come out of her room."

"It looks like Mingwei and Shang are back together."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Her outfit looks so exotic, but Shang is just dressed plainly."

"She was complaining about that earlier. She wanted him to dress up, but he was absolutely against it."

"You know, I heard somewhere that Yuri—that painter with the blonde hair—is Shang's father's brother's son."

"Yuri is a Li? You must be joking. He is a foreigner. He lives in a small house on the outskirts of the city."

"I'm not sure, but they do look alike, don't they? Anyway, how do you know where he lives, Mai?"

"Umm… I've met him before. Wait. What's going on? Why is the party stopping?"

At this point, Mulan had her ear pressed to the door. She could no longer hear the laughter, music, or talking. Then, she could hear the voice again on the other side of the door.

"Oh my god. The Emperor's back."


End file.
